Rainbow
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Un arc-en-ciel pour représenter toutes les nuances de leurs caractères, mais aussi le panel de leurs sentiments et de leurs vécus. Recueil d'OS, pas de rapport particulier entre les chapitres, peuvent être lus séparément. OS 6 : Kuroko's Secret, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Kuroko !
1. La Photo Maudite

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Je me présente : Nataku Makuraka, yoroshiku minna !

Voici donc un court premier OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (lien sur mon profil), sur le thème « Photo », à faire en une heure. J'avoue avoir un peu tâtonné, donc ne vous étonnez pas de trouver ça un peu bizarre, et puis c'est le premier de la soirée donc… m'enfin.

 _Edit :_ Ceci est un recueil d'OS écrits lors de la nuit du FoF du 8 Janvier 2016, que j'ai décidé de consacrer au fandom KnB. Une autre fournée arrivera certainement, dans le cadre de la Nuit ou pas.

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _La Photo Maudite_

Aomine était tombé sur une photo, une fois. Ce fut étonnant de voir à quel point cela l'avait marqué.

C'était certainement une photo qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, que son propriétaire aurait voulu brûler, s'il était (re)tombé dessus, mais elle avait fini entre ses mains; il n'avait même plus envie de se rappeler comment, d'ailleurs. Depuis ce jour où il l'avait vu, il avait bien fait de son mieux pour l'effacer de sa mémoire, mais il dût s'avouer vaincu.

Il avait pourtant espéré avoir réussi, une fois, en se plongeant dans un magazine sur Mai-chan particulièrement alléchant, mais cette photo s'interposant au visage de l'idole tout en laissant le reste du corps bien formé et féminin l'avait certainement assez traumatisé pour un long moment; les magazines porno, ce n'était plus pour lui avant de se sortir cette image du crâne.

Mais il n'était certainement pas au bout de ses peines, car au bout d'une à deux semaines, en plus de le hanter, la maudite image avait commencé à s'imposer devant ses yeux, se mêlant pour remplacer les visages qu'il côtoyait, de Sakurai à Satsuki, en passant par Imayoshi et...Wakamatsu, quand à ses parents, il préférait encore nier leur existence plutôt que cela ne lui arrive avec eux aussi.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, elle avait donc commence à lui pourrir la vie, et pas à moitié, il fallait bien le dire. Il en était venu à envisage d'aller consulter, sait-on jamais, mais l'idée qu'un hurluberlu puisse prétendre comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait et se lance dans un charabia d'explications incompréhensible le rebuta assez pour immédiatement écarter l'idée. Le seul qui pouvait le comprendre, c'était lui-même.

Au bout de trois semaines, il n'en pouvait plus, ses nerfs avaient fini par lâcher, et il décida donc de régler ça à sa façon, c'est-à-dire : en allant voir le principal concerné et lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure, quand bien même ce dernier ne saurait pas de quoi il parle et ne serait même pas le véritable fautif dans toute cette histoire. La vraie fautive avait été sa curiosité, et éventuellement celui qui avait prit cette photo tout droit sortie de l'Enfer. Les gens avaient peur de ? Lui il redoutait cette image comme Satan lui-même, voir plus.

Le soir venu, il décida donc d'aller rendre une visite à celui qui figurait sur _la_ photo, dans son lycée, et qui devait certainement être dans le gymnase à s'entrainer comme dans chaque club, après les cours. Il pénétra le lieu sans plus de cérémonie et, faisant fi de la surprise de l'équipe sur place, se dirigea vers la seule personne qui l'intéressait, la prenant par le bras et l'entrainant à sa suite dans les vestiaires. Il se força comme il put à ne pas se rappeler cette fichue image, alors même que celui qui y figurait se trouvait juste derrière lui, et que son poignet logeait dans sa main, serré peut-être un peu trop fort.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » D'abords très surpris par l'arrivée inopinée du basané, puis perplexe en voyant son expression, le trainé était à présent relativement en colère contre l'As de Touou, qui ne voulait piper mot pour daigner lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

« Oï Aomine, tu vas m'expliquer oui ?! » Une fois arrivé là où il souhaitait, soit un endroit assez discret et loin du parquet pour que personne ne les entende, le nommé se retourna vers le coupable des tortures qu'il subissait depuis des jours et des semaines…Du moins selon lui.

« …Enfoiré. »

C'était la première chose qu'il prononça, cherchant encore une façon d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, que pouvait-il bien dire ? _« Je suis tombé sur une tof de toi qui me hante et qui va me rendre dingue, aide-moi ! »_ ou bien _« Enfoiré d'enculé de ta mère ! Tu sais qu'à cause de toi j'ai du mal à dormir depuis je sais pas combien de temps ? T'as intérêt à me rembourser ! »_. Il manqua de faire la moue, dans les deux cas il n'aurait certainement pas gain de cause, et repartirait bredouille, ou au mieux avec une jolie marque rouge et bien douloureuse dans un endroit particulièrement sensible de son anatomie. Il devait l'avouer, il avait été un peu con de venir ici comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Mais il était Aomine Daiki, alors hors de question de se défiler et de passer pour un débile de première.

Seulement, alors qu'il allait enfin parler, son vis-à-vis sembla perdre patience et le devança.

« Non mais tu vas parler oui ou merde ?! Aho ! » Et un coup sur la tête. Bordel, s'il se faisait déjà frapper alors qu'il ne disait rien, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il faisait une bourde en parlant.

« Hé ! Me frappe pas comme ça ! Et puis d'abord c'est de ta faute si je suis là, si tu crois que ça me fais plaisir ! » L'autre le fixa alors avec un regard étonné ; il était lancé, autant continuer. « Ca fait presque un mois que j'arrive plus à dormir, que je peux pas regarder les gens que je connais en face, j'arrive même plus à mater mes magazines Mai-chan ! Et tout ça à cause de…A cause de… » Ah non, pas de blocage alors qu'il allait enfin sortir _le_ truc qu'il voulait dire depuis le début de sa tirade ! Le regard de l'autre signifiait clairement un « mais en quoi ça me regarde ? » auquel il répondit, à défaut de parole, en sortant quelque chose de la poche de sa veste.

Oui, il l'avait toujours et _oui_ , il l'avait sur lui à ce moment-là. Il avait envisagé qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tout expliquer correctement, alors il l'avait embarqué, la sortant de la boîte enfouie au fin fond de son armoire pour (il l'espérait) ne plus jamais la revoir, maintenant il espérait que l'autre la prenne avec lui et que lui, de son côté, pourrait enfin tourner la page et reprendre une vie normale.

Lorsque l'autre vit la photo, il n'eut pas le temps de dire une syllabe que son visage s'enflamma, littéralement. En même temps il y avait bien de quoi : une image où il posait, plus ou moins, dans une position et surtout dans une _tenue_ des plus gênantes, il ne pensait pas qu'une telle abomination existait, mais le pire c'était bien qu'elle eu séjourné chez le grand basané. Sentant la rage mêlé à une gêne sans borne monter en flèche en lui, il s'empara du bout de papier et babilla des mots incompréhensibles tout en assénant au plus jeune de grands coups, puis s'en alla rapidement sans demander son reste, visiblement prêt à assassiner quelqu'un, ce qu'Aomine ne doutait pas qu'il ferait.

M'en tout cas, Daiki se le jurait, plus jamais il ne fouillerait dans les affaires de Kise, même pour savoir s'il a des magazines/images coquines parce qu'il ne retrouvait plus les siennes, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il risquait de mettre la main sur une photo de Kasamatsu déguisé en pompom girl de l'équipe Kaijou.

* * *

Fini !

Je tenais juste à préciser que c'est la _69ème_ nuit, et qu'en bonne perverse bah…J'ai failli, mais j'ai évité de peu ! (Je pense que les plus tordus auront comprit, hum hum uwu). Laissez des reviews, ça coûte rien mais ça fait du bien !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	2. Le Nénuphar Bleu

Yoo !

Me voici pour ce deuxième OS, cette fois sur le thème de « Nénuphar ».

Cette fois il s'agit d'un court texte sur Kuroko, ma façon de le voir, et comment les autres le voient, parce que ce thème m'a immédiatement fait penser à lui, et qu'au fond on ne peut pas ne pas l'aimer, notre petit passeur fantôme !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _Le Nénuphar Bleu_

Kuroko Tetsuya a toujours été quelqu'un de discret, d'effacé, de transparent, ce n'était un secret pour personne, du moins, ceux qui le connaissaient, les autres remarquant bien rarement sa présence, voire même son existence. Mais cela n'avait jamais vraiment indisposé le principal concerné, la plupart du temps.

Et puis il avait su en faire un atout, dans la vie comme sur le parquet. Il pouvait se faufiler partout, faire des passes improbables, espionner sans se faire prendre.

Mais une fois qu'on le connaissait, comme cela était le cas des membres de la Génération des Miracles, il était difficile de passer à côté de cette touffe de cheveux bleus, de ce regard céruléen inexpressif, de ce corps frêle. Il devenait quelqu'un de normal, de visible, voir même plus que quiconque. Sa voix calme et au volume réduit se mettait à résonner plus que les autres, certainement parce qu'elle disait des choses plus intéressantes, plus importantes Kuroko Tetsuya ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, alors lorsqu'il parlait, mieux valait l'écouter.

Il était attachant, aussi, ce garçon sans aucun don. Une fois qu'on prenait l'habitude de le côtoyer, on ne pouvait réellement l'oublier, ni l'ignorer on finissait par recroiser sa route, que l'on soit de son côté du terrain ou pas. On se rend compte que son amitié est importante, et on ne souhaite pas, au fond de nous, le blesser, ou lui faire de mal on ne peut le voir pleurer sans que cela remue quelque chose en nous.

Mais malgré cela, pour des gens normaux, il était difficile de se rappeler de lui, ou même de son nom : on l'affublait de surnoms, tels que _le sixième joueur fantôme_ , _l'Ombre de Teiko_ … La génération des Miracles, qui l'avait côtoyé pendant des années, avaient elle aussi ses propres façons de l'appeler Tetsu, Kurochin, Kurokocchi, Tetsuya…

Une fois, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans les vestiaires après un match comme ils en avaient connu des dizaines, la discussion allait bon train, et, l'absence du passeur s'étant fait remarquer, ils divergèrent pour poser le bleu comme sujet de leur conversation. Malgré leurs différents points de vue à son propos, expliquant et expliqué par leurs différentes relations avec lui, ils étaient néanmoins d'accord sur un point : il leur était d'une grande aide sur le parquet, ou plutôt : il leur était indispensable.

Comme une Ombre est indispensable à la Lumière…

Un surnom avait alors fusé, personne ne se rappelait vraiment qui l'avait lancé, mais cela les avaient fait sourire, et ils l'adoptèrent, secrètement, dans le dos du principal concerné, qui n'en entendra certainement jamais parler. Un surnom qui pourrait sembler abstrait et inapproprié à quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur cercle si particulier, mais qu'eux trouvaient particulièrement adéquat, en plus d'être très poétique…

 _Le Nénuphar Bleu._

Comme la fleur de l'eau, il paraissait fragile, mais comme elle, il avait la force de tenir debout sur un terrain instable, et de ne jamais couler. Et comme elle, il resplendissait face à une lumière intense, et se fanait lorsqu'il en était privé.

Mais parce que c'était leur Kuroko, ils ne comptaient pas le laisser disparaitre dans l'ombre ils firent ainsi de leur mieux pour révéler sa lumière, à travers un ballon.

Kagami Taiga était cette lumière qui révélait Kuroko Tetsuya, et ils n'allaient certainement pas la laisser s'éteindre…

* * *

Je n'aurais pas cru écrire quelque chose de très poétique, mais finalement je me rends compte que je suis assez contente du résultat. Après, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ! Si oui, si non, laissez une review !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	3. Ô Sentiments

Yoo !

Troisième OS, toujours pendant cette 69ème nuit du FoF, avec « Purée »…Purée… *Izuki sors de ce corps !* Bref.

Bon, après X heures à trouver une idée avec ça, j'ai fini par sortir quelque chose, que voilà ! *Vous sert un plateau* j'espère que ce sera bon !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _Ô Sentiments_

Tout était parti d'une simple course.

Pas une course contre la montre, où on court, non, même pas. D'une simple course comme on en fait dans l'épicerie du coin.

Ce soir-là, après être rentré d'un entrainement particulièrement difficile, Kagami avait eu l'horreur de trouver un réfrigérateur vide, mais vide, complètement, néant, nada, rien, walou… Alex était repartie dans la journée pour les Etats-Unis, elle avait dû tout ingurgiter avant de prendre son avion, le laissant comme ça, cette femme pouvait vraiment être sans scrupule…

Il serait bien allé au Maji Burger, mais c'était un peu loin de chez lui, il était épuisé et il se faisait tard… La seule solution qui lui restait était donc de sortir faire les courses, en espérant trouver quelque chose de bon à cuisiner à cette heure. Se couvrant correctement, il quitta son appartement et descendit dans la rue, déjà plus déserte que lorsqu'il était rentré à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt, il soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, loin de là, mais cela ne le confortait pas dans l'idée que beaucoup de magasins seraient encore ouverts dans le quartier, il n'était pas très bien barré, il fallait le dire.

Il fit le tour de tous les marchants ouverts du coin, soit trois seulement, et les résultats, bien que pas si mauvais que ça, étaient tout de même en dessous de ses espérances. De la buée s'échappa de ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes, il commençait vraiment à faire froid, il ferait mieux de rentrer au plus vite. Et lorsqu'on dit à Kagami d'aller vite…Eh bien il court, qu'importait les sachets contenant quatre kilos de patates qu'il portait à bout de bras, et puis cela aurait au moins le don de le réchauffer un peu. Mais si on prévient souvent les enfants qu'il ne faut pas courir dans la rue, particulièrement lorsqu'il fait froid et lorsqu'il neige, c'est bien parce qu'ils risquent de tomber, et le risque ne diminue pas avec l'âge… Ce qui devait donc arriver arriva, la semelle de sa basket ne trouva d'accroche sur la neige et glissa, tout bonnement. Il se serait certainement rétamé comme une crêpe…Si à la place il ne s'était pas retrouvé contre quelque chose de ferme et d'étonnement chaud, à tel point qu'il manqua de se blottir tout contre, mais il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait, mais surtout à qui ça appartenait.

Quand on dit que le sort s'acharne sur nous…

Grand, musclé, la peau mate, les cheveux courts et les yeux fins. Taïga venait de tomber sur son rival…Au sens propre du terme. Se relevant précipitamment, il bredouilla quelques excuses avant de tenter de s'en aller, lorsqu'une main se saisit de son poignet.

« …T'as oublié tes patates. » lança alors la voix grave avec son ton ennuyé habituel.

Kagami ne voulait pas voir Aomine, pas en ce moment. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'évitait parce qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose, ou quoi que ce soit du genre, c'était simplement que la façon dont son cœur s'emballait à sa simple vue depuis quelques temps lui posait problème, et il voulait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir avant de se confronter à nouveau au basané. Visiblement c'était râpé. Décidant d'être le plus naturel possible, il soupira puis se baissa. Il ouvrit son sachet, toujours dans sa main, et entreprit de ramasser les quelques légumes l'ayant quitté dans sa chute. Lorsqu'il vit une main bronzée se joindre à son mouvement il leva la tête. L'autre lui répondit simplement.

« A deux ça va plus vite. »

Silencieusement, ils ramassèrent les patates échouées dans la neige ils eurent fini au bout de quelques minutes à peine, le rouge se releva alors pour partir après avoir soufflé un merci, plus calme. Mais ce calme n'était qu'apparence, il pouvait sentir son organe vital palpiter à une puissance telle qu'il l'entendait résonner dans ses oreilles, et c'était loin d'être agréable. Mais visiblement l'As de Touou ne voulait pas en finir ainsi, il lança une réplique qui d'ailleurs étonna assez le tigre.

« …Ca va ? » Se retournant d'un coup vers le bleu, qui s'était relevé et épousseté le pantalon pour retirer la poudre blanche s'y étant accroché, et ce dernier ancra ses yeux dans les siens, prenant un air un peu plus sérieux. « T'as pas l'air bien. » L'As de Seirin fronça les sourcils.

« Si j'en ai l'air pourquoi tu me pause la question ? Aho. » Il voulut s'écarter pour partir, mais une pression encore plus forte le tira en arrière pour le faire se retrouver avec le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui du numéro cinq. La lueur sérieuse n'avait pas quitté ses prunelles bleu royal, ce qui fit frissonner le numéro dix. Ils…Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches là, non ?

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Depuis quand tu te soucies comme ça de moi ? Arrêtes de déconner et lâche-moi, je veux rentrer chez moi. » Il avait été agressif sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais il l'avait été. Il ne voulait que rentrer chez lui, manger et dormir, et accessoirement se recroqueviller dans un coin de son lit en serrant fort ses genoux contre son torse, avec ce qui se passait il n'allait pas passer une bonne nuit. Il ne se sentait pas bien là, vraiment pas. Son cœur battait définitivement trop vite, il commençait à suer et il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il devait partir, vite.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Aomine pour le retenir. Les secondes lui semblèrent durer des heures.

« Je déconne pas ! Et ne t'étonne pas comme ça, je peux aussi m'inquiéter pour les gens que je connais ! »

« T'en as pas l'air ! » Il se lâchait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, il se sentait mal.

« Je suis pas aussi salaud que tu semble le croire ! »

« S'agirait de me prouver le contraire alors ! »

Que venait-il de dire ? Le bleu ne sembla pas non plus comprendre. Peut-être voulait-il dire par là qu'il ne lui montrait pas la moindre marque d'attention en dehors de leur matchs, qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à ses états d'âme, et que ce subit intérêt lui semblait plus être une plaisanterie qu'autre chose ? Certainement oui. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il d'autant d'attention, de la part de son rival qui plus est ?

 _"Au fond de toi, tu connais la réponse."_

Peut-être, oui. S'il daignait se rendre à l'évidence, ce qui était bien moins facile que ça en avait l'air, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Kagami, surtout lorsque cela concernait Aomine. Cela dit, tôt ou tard, la vérité finit par nous exploser à la figure, c'était ce qu'avait toujours pensé le rouge, alors peut-être…

Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire cet effort, pour éviter de souffrir plus que de raison… ?

La lueur dans le regard rubis changea alors, surprenant le bleu. Il semblait avoir comprit quelque chose, de toute évidence. Il manqua de sourire.

« …C'était pas trop tôt. »

Car Aomine avait ressenti la même chose. Mais certainement son expérience, autant sur le parquet que dans sa vie sentimentale, l'avait plus vite comprit et accepté, ou peut-être pas, peut-être simplement que ces sentiments avaient naquit plus tôt en lui, et il avait prit le même temps pour le comprendre. Oui c'était sûrement ça.

Lentement, mais sûrement, Kagami sentit les lèvres d'Aomine se rapprocher des siennes ses yeux se refermaient d'eux-mêmes, mais alors que le contact se faisait, l'autre s'écarta, réduisant leur baiser à un simple frôlement. Rouvrant soudainement les yeux, le rouge fixa son rival d'un regard étonné, le basané se mit en route, prenant la direction que s'apprêtait à emprunter le tigre un peu plus tôt, après lui avoir lancé un coup d'œil signifiant clairement un _« pas ici »_. Il sourit alors.

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient fini dans l'appartement de Kagami, non loin de là, et ils purent découvrir ensemble l'étendue de leurs sentiments, en même temps que celle de leurs deux corps. Le rouge comme le bleu n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier cette première nuit ensemble, enfin, après tant d'attente, d'hésitation et d'incertitude.

Autant dire que les fameuses patates avaient fini en purée.

* * *

Fini ! Et juste à temps ! (Ok, j'arrête de discuter pendant une nuit du FoF, promis !) m'en tout cas il me plait bien aussi celui-là, peut-être même y aura-t-il une suite, qu'en pensez vous ?

Laissez des reviews !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	4. C'est Pas des Bagatelles, Nanodayo

Yoo !

Oui, encore la 69ème Nuit du FoF, je m'accroche ce soir ! Cette fois c'est sur « Bagatelle » que je dois travailler et mon dieu, j'ai eu besoin de courage !

Si vous voulez une confidence, au moment même où j'écris ces lignes je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce que je vais écrire dans cet OS xD je vous donnerais mon impression à la fin !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _C'Est Pas des Bagatelles, Nanodayo_

Midorima Shintarô était quelqu'un de calme, assez froid et pas très bavard, selon certains. C'était un malade mental caché fétichiste avec des penchants douteux, selon d'autres. C'était aussi quelqu'un de très doué, de persévérant et de sérieux, selon ses coéquipiers.

Et enfin, c'était quelqu'un de très attachant, marrant parfois, saoulant souvent, très intelligent la plupart du temps et très con rarement mais tout de même, et ce, selon Takao Kazunari.

Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi ces deux là passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Parce qu'ils étaient dans la même classe ? Ils étaient une vingtaine, dans le même club ? Et alors, ce n'était pas vraiment une raison, parce qu'ils jouaient bien ensemble ? Peut-être bien, oui.

Parce que Takao était le seul à avoir fait le premier pas pour sympathiser avec le vert ? Certainement.

Non, c'était sûr. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Tant était si bien qu'avec les jours, les semaines, et les mois, Takao avait apprit à connaitre Midorima, et certainement que ce dernier aussi en avait apprit à propos du possesseur de l'œil du Faucon.

Lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près, il y avait même une certaine routine qui s'était installée entre eux : aller ensemble en cours, aux entrainements, aller voir les matchs d'autres équipes, avec Midorima dans la charrette et Takao sur le vélo. Même le fait que le brun porte parfois le lucky item du plus grand.

Cependant, Kazunari ne se rendait pas compte, lorsque Shintarô lui demandait de se trimballer son pingouin à lunette géant pendant qu'ils allaient faire un match amical sur le terrain de street basket avec leurs autres "amis", qu'en réalité, il lui faisait confiance plus que n'importe qui. Car on ne confie pas son lucky item d'un jour de match à n'importe qui. C'était vraiment très important pour Midorima, et même si les autres avaient tendance à se moquer de lui pour ça, il n'en tenait pas compte, parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la valeur que ces objets avaient pour lui. Sans eux, il passerait de mauvaises journées, ne cessant de se plaindre, de se faire mal, de se disputer, d'être de mauvaise humeur, comme il voyait ses camarades l'être tous les jours. C'était ce sur quoi sa vie tenait en équilibre, et même si cela n'avait qu'un effet placebo, au fond était-ce si grave, du moment que cela avait de l'effet ?

Et puis, il n'était pas un fétiche de l'horoscope, comme certains le disaient, il ne comptait pas que sur ça : il se bandait les doigts pour ne pas se les abîmer et ainsi entacher son taux de cent pour cent de réussite aux lancers, il se limait les ongles régulièrement, parce que cela comptait. Pourquoi la plupart des joueurs n'avaient que cinquante pour cent de taux de réussite à votre avis ? Parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à ces détails, et chaque détail compte.

Bien sûr, il y avait le talent, il n'allait pas le nier. Aomine non plus ne ratait jamais ses lancers, mais ce n'était pas la même histoire.

Alors vous comprendrez, qu'il ne serait certainement pas prêt à confier ces petits trésors de tous les jours au premier venu pas même à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ! (Aomine n'avait encore jamais ne serait-ce que posé le doigt dessus, il n'y aurait certainement pas survécu), il n'y avait que Takao qui pouvait le faire…

Il pouvait le faire parce qu'il le connaissait, il passait ses journées avec lui et puis… Et puis…

Et puis il ne savait pas vraiment, pour tout dire. Shintarô ne se voilait jamais la face, alors il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose en plus pour le brun souriant, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir quoi. De toute manière, il finirait bien par le comprendre un jour, non ?

Mais peut-être que ces fines lèvres qui affichaient presque toujours un sourire, dont il découvrait la douceur insoupçonnée alors qu'elles se posaient sur les siennes, après qu'il ait offert le lucky item du jour des Scorpions au plus petit l'aiderait à y voir plus clair… ?

Et dire qu'il y en avait qui disaient que ces items n'étaient que des bagatelles !

* * *

Fini !

Doooonc comme je le disais j'avais aucune idée de quoi écrire…Et finalement je me suis rendue compte que ce thème allait parfaitement avec notre chère carotte ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, et laissez des reviews !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	5. Le Serpent et l'Araignée

Yoo !

Eh oui, toujours là, toujours pendant cette 69ème nuit du FoF ! J'ai été bien productive cette nuit, j'en suis pas peu contente, fufu~. Pour ce thème « Dard »…On va dire que le sujet et les personnages me sont parus naturellement, les écrire... Ça a été bien plus compliqué !

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _Le Serpent et l'Araignée_

Personne ne pouvait avec certitude dire qui était le pire d'entre Imayoshi Shoichi, de le l'académie Touou, et Hanamiya Makoto, du lycée Kirisaki Daiichi. Pourtant, à les voir, ils ne semblent pas si méchants que ça ! Mais comme on dit les apparences sont trompeuses, et il faut les voir sur un terrain de basket pour le comprendre.

Hanamiya était sans conteste une ordure de première. Doué, intelligent, rusé, futé, tout ce que vous voulez, mais c'était une ordure. Il ne trouvait amusant de gagner que lorsque son adversaire était "détruit", psychologiquement mais aussi et surtout physiquement, Kyoshi Teppei en était un parfait exemple. Il se cachait de l'arbitre, de ses adversaires, mais au fond il ne leurrait personne, et le pire était bien qu'il s'en jouait.

Imayoshi, de son côté, pouvait certainement se rapprocher d'un ange en comparaison, mais ceux qui l'auront affronté vous affirmeront le contraire : il peut parfois êtres pire que son camarade de bassesse, il peut faire preuve des pires stratégies, devinant les faiblesses de ses adversaires, ce qu'ils détestent, pour s'en servir contre eux. Mais lui, aucun arbitre ne peut l'arrêter, c'est certainement pour cela que certains diront qu'il est pire que Hanamiya.

Ce dernier l'a même dit, « Imayoshi a une personnalité horrible », laissant sous-entendre qu'il admet que l'autre peut- être bien pire que lui.

Le serpent et l'araignée. Deux bêtes méprisables, à l'image inspirant la fourberie.

Certains penseraient peut-être qu'ils avaient des circonstances atténuantes, des raisons liées à leur passé les poussant à agir ainsi, par vengeance, dégout ou peur, mais ceux-là ne seraient que naïfs, car s'ils agissaient ainsi, c'était sûrement et simplement car cela était dans leur nature. Hanamiya Makoto n'aimait pas spécialement gagner, seulement détruire son adversaire, lui briser ses rêves Imayoshi Shoichi aimait gagner, et ne faisait qu'utiliser une technique parmi d'autres, particulièrement efficace cependant, pour y arriver. Ils ne faisaient cela que pour arriver à leur but.

Cela étant dit, ils pouvaient toujours avoir leur bon côté, restait seulement à le découvrir il faudrait certainement de la patience, du courage et de l'obstination pour y arriver, et peut-être, simplement, être la bonne personne pour les toucher.

Enfin, tout ce dont pouvaient être sûrs ceux qui les avaient affronté, c'est qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini. Ces deux hommes n'avaient pas usé de leur dard empoisonné pour la dernière fois.

* * *

Bon bah…Je pense que ça s'est bien senti que j'aime pas particulièrement c'est deux-là, même si au fond c'est faux, j'aime bien Imayoshi, et malgré ses coups pas très nets, il ne triche pas (par contre Hanamiya je le blaire absolument pas, et –ô malheur, je viens de le découvrir- on partage la même date d'anniversaire, bon sang mais qu'ai-je fais au bon Dieu ?!) J'attends vos critiques parce que je n'étais pas très sûre de moi pour celui-là, en espérant que vous m'aidiez !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	6. Kuroko's Secret

Yaho !

Me voilà pour vous présenter ce petit texte écrit...Assez tard le soir x') à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de ce cher Kuroko ! JE SAIS PAS QUEL ÂGE TU AS MAIS BON ANNIV' MON GARS ! Tu as beau passer inaperçu devant tes amis, moi je ne t'oublie pas U.U !

Donc, OS sans prétention, un peu (beaucoup) improvisé, parce que je trouve que j'écris mieux comme ça, na :p bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Kuroko no Himitsu**

* * *

Tout le monde à Seirin entendait parler du basket de Kuroko, pas _ses_ basket, évitez la vanne pourrie s'il vous plait; ce basket qui consistait à servir au mieux son équipe, par des passes plus incroyables les unes que les autres, mais aussi comme soutien moral. Ce basket qui parvenait à faire changer ceux qui l'affrontait, comme la Génération des Miracles, les faisant mûrir en leur faisant goûter à la défaite...

Mais ce qui était moins connu, c'était les secrets de Kuroko. Ou plutôt...Les secrets qu'il détenait...

Vous l'avez forcément pensé au moins une fois : à autant être transparent, on finit par voir des choses, envers ou contre son gré; eh bien Kuroko ne saurait que vous l'affirmer.

Et Croyez-le, il en a vu des choses...

Ceux qui croient que le joueur fantôme est une âme chaste et encore pure, sachez que cette pureté s'est vite envolée en même temps que les images d'ébats passionnés entre un certain tigre et une certaine panthère s'imprimaient d'elles-mêmes dans son cerveau.

Ceux qui croient que le bleuté est quelqu'un d'honnête et de fair play, ne vous faites plus de fausses idées, sachant comment il ose sans regret ni remord sortir le cahier d'histoire en pleine interrogé pour recopier les bonnes réponses, profitant en toute impunité de la forte présence de Kagami assit devant lui pour attirer le regard du professeur sur lui et le faire immédiatement démasquer au moindre coup d'œil vers un voisin.

Vous qui vous imaginez que le numéro onze de Seirin est un pacifiste et contre toute forme de violence, vous serez certainement surpris en apprenant le penchant sadique, limite sadomasochiste de Tetsuya depuis qu'il a pu lorgner jusqu'à plus soif le "journal intime" de Hyuga où ce dernier conciliait tous les moyens possibles et imaginables d'en faire baver un maximum à Kyoshi, le tout avec un sourire digne de celui de Jack Nicholson dans Shining.

Alors là si vous vous imaginez que l'adepte des milkshakes à la vanille est insensible au charme, vous ne me croirez pas si je vous dit qu'il n'a pu s'empêcher de rougir en voyant un certain grand blond poser comme il ne le ferait certainement jamais pour un magazine, devant un capitaine de Kaijou qui, débarquant à l'improviste chez le mannequin, avait fait oublier la présence du bleuté chez lui pour filer dans la chambre faire un shooting pour le moins émoustillant.

Mais si vous vous imaginez que le passeur peut encore avoir une part de naïveté de l'enfance, cachée quelque part en lui, je vous arrête tout de suite : vous n'imaginez pas toutes les utilisations qu'il connait d'un canard en plastique par deux individus de sexe masculin, dont 'un aux cheveux verdoyants, alors même que ce n'était au départ qu'un objet chanceux du jour des cancers selon Oha-Asa.

Après, vous pouvez toujours vous rassurer en vous disant qu'il parvient à se concentrer quand la situation l'impose, comme durant une partie de Shôgi, mais vous changerez certainement d'avis si vous saviez avec quelle facilité un Empereur pouvait renverser le plateau de jeu d'un revers de bras pour se jeter sur lui dans une attaque à mains nues redoutable et réveillant une certaine partie de son anatomie...

Oh mais bien sûr, il reste quelque chose avec laquelle on ne plaisante pas; nos mères nous l'ont apprit dès notre plus jeune âge : la nourriture, mais visiblement un certain mauve avait grandi trop vite et sauté cette étape, vu l'utilisation singulière qu'il faisait d'une crème chantilly et d'un rouleau à pâtisserie, durant un cours de cuisine fiévreux en compagnie d'un certain anglophone borgne; ceci dit, le bleu ne niait pas que cela semblait maigres tout très alléchant.

Tout cela pour dire qu'à force de passer inaperçu, on finit bel et bien par assister à certaines choses qu'on ne devrait certainement pas voir...

Mais pour Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 ans, Seconde au lycée Seirin, c'était un quotidien avec lequel il avait apprit à vivre. Et puis il fallait dire que ça n'avait pas que des inconvénients : il ne manquait jamais d'argent de poche.

Bah quoi; comment croyiez-vous qu'il puisse s'acheter autant de milkshakes ?!

* * *

FIN 8D ! Finalement j'en ai sorti des pas mal, je suis contente !

Je sais je sais, vous allez m'engueuler soit parce que j'ai mit un couple que vous aimez pas, soit simplement (et plus probablement) parce que j'ai totalement perverti notre cher petit joueur fantôme, maiiiis j'y peux rien moi, j'arrive pas à le voir comme un petit ange tout pur et tout gentil ! Après ça n'enlève rien à ses qualités, ça reste un mec génial !

Breeeef, pour ma part je m'en vais me coucher, je sens mes yeux qui fatiguent sérieusement, et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous sortir cette sempiternelle demande : reviews ?

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	7. Un Soleil, Un Sourire, De la Joie

Yoo !

Et me voilà donc de retour pour cette 70ème nuit du FoF que j'ai (encore une fois) consacré à Kuroko no Basket !

70ème nuit, et je suis au 70ème épisode de KnB… Hasard ? M'enfin.

Pour cette première heure le thème est « Joie », histoire de bien commencer la soirée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Un Soleil, Un Sourire, De la Joie_

* * *

 _Son rire en cascade est mon médicament, je devrais l'enregistrer en boucle et me le diffuser les soirs de déprime. S'il fallait définir la joie de vivre, le bonheur d'exister, ce serait cet éclat de rire, une apothéose, ma récompense bénie, un baume descendu du ciel._

 _\- Frederic Beigbeder._

* * *

Il était connu pour être joyeux. Quasiment en toute circonstance, il avait le sourire.

Il pouvait bien pleurnicher parfois, faire son gamin, mais ce sourire ne quittait jamais son visage.

Ou presque…

Car personne ne peut indéfiniment être joyeux. Ils avaient pourtant espéré qu'il soit l'exception, mais c'était impossible, malheureusement.

Par terre sur le parquet, ne pouvant se relever, son sourire l'avait quitté, remplacé par des larmes, des vraies cette fois. Aucun d'eux ne put y rester indifférent. Leur soleil s'était voilé à cet instant-là. L'instant où ils en avaient le plus besoin. Mais ils ne pouvaient lui en vouloir.

Il lui avait alors tendu la main, pour l'aider à se relever, autant du parquet que de la défaite. Son soleil ne devait pas s'éteindre, son sourire ne devait pas se faner. Il y avait encore tant de personnes devant lesquelles il devait rayonner.

Heureusement, il avait été fort. Le soleil brûlait trop intensément pour être éteint par une simple bourrasque, aussi déséquilibrante pouvait-elle être. Alors il s'était remit à sourire, bien vite, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Sa Joie était revenue, et avec elle celle de ses camarades.

…

Nonchalamment allongé sur le lit de sa chambre d'internat, Kasamatsu faisait paresseusement défiler les photos dans la galerie de son portable, prises du temps où il était à Kaijou. L'université était vraiment un monde à part, les professeurs ne vous y traitent pas de la même façon, on y est bien plus libre mais en même temps bien plus désorienté, sans oublier la difficulté des cours supérieurs qui comme leur nom l'indiquait, étaient clairement d'un niveau supérieur. Il avait eu un peu de mal à s'adapter.

Devant une des nombreuses photo, le brun sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. C'était un cliché de toute l'équipe de basket de Kaijou, les uns à côté des autres -parfois _sur_ les autres. Leur As était au premier plan.

Lui et son sourire.

Yukio ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant la belle époque des entrainements avec tout le monde. Certes sur le moment ils l'avaient bien plus agacé qu'autre chose, et il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à les frapper, mais ça restait de bons souvenirs.

Surtout _son_ sourire.

Pour rien au monde, pas même sa propre vie il ne serait prêt à l'admettre, mais c'était ce sourire qui avait aidé Kasamatsu à tenir le coup, à plusieurs reprises : lorsqu'il stressait de ne pas comprendre un exercice une veille d'examen, lorsqu'il apprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas revoir ses parents et ses petits frères à cause de son emploi du temps, ou tout simplement lorsqu'il était prit de nostalgie, un peu comme maintenant…

La simple vue de ce sourire lui donnait du baume au cœur et le calmait, c'était inexplicable mais véridique. Ça le rendait même joyeux.

Kise Ryouta était la source de sa joie. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas lui en tout cas, du moins avant.

Changeant sa position auparavant sur le dos pour se mettre sur son flanc gauche, il ferma la galerie et se rendit sur son répertoire et composa un numéro, il porta l'appareil et entendit la tonalité deux fois avant qu'on ne décroche.

« Allô, senpai ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. Décidément, rien qu'à sa voix le brun pouvait deviner l'humeur de son kohai, et elle était comme à l'accoutumée : joyeuse.

« Yoo, Kise. Alors les entrainements, pas trop durs ? J'espère que tu te donnes à fond, et que tu profites pas du fait que je soit plus là pour te la couler douce ! »

« Hein ? Mais non ! T'inquiète, je donne tout ce que j'ai ! »

En vrai il n'en doutait pas, le blond n'allait pas prendre son entrainement à la légère, surtout s'il voulait vaincre la génération des miracles, en fait il avait plus dit ça pour la forme, et pour ne pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions.

…Après tout, voir le sourire de Kise, entendre sa voix, sentir sa joie, lui fera peut-être oublier, au moins le temps d'un instant, le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer au basket.

Et le faire sourire et ressentir de la joie à son tour…

* * *

Me demandez pas pourquoi Kasamatsu arrête le basket, j'avais juste besoin d'un truc triste pour bien finir mon texte oAo ! Mais cela dit, quand j'y pense, il n'est pas impossible que je développe cette idée… Et vous, ça vous tenterait de lire ça ?

Bref, je m'en vais faire une pause avant le nouveau thème, en attendant soyez sages et… Laissez des reveiws ?

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	8. Un Quotidien Sur les Rotules

Yoo !

Et voilà donc le second thème de cette 70ème nuit, cette fois sur le thème de « Rotule ». Un thème qui colle étonnement bien à l'univers de KnB, quand on le prend sous un certain angle… M'enfin.

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages sont à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _Un Quotidien Sur les Rotules_

Y avait pas à dire, les entrainements de Riko Aida n'étaient pas faits pour des êtres humains normaux !

Oui, c'était nécessaire pour s'améliorer, et _oui_ , au final ils ne se plaignaient pas tant que ça, ou juste pour la forme, allant parfois même jusqu'à s'entrainer les jours de repos. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est ça quand on veut la victoire avec un grand V !

Bon, fallait dire aussi… A force, ils étaient peut-être devenus un peu masochistes, ne nous le cachons pas.

Après, chacun réagissait à sa façon : Kagami par exemple, était bien loin de se plaindre, n'étant pas prêt de ménager ses efforts pour s'améliorer le plus et le plus vite possible, il représentait la première extrême. La seconde extrême étant… Kuroko. Dieu seul savait combien de fois il avait manqué de s'évanouir pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le parquet, tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas très endurant mais parfois ses coéquipiers le plaignaient vraiment.

Et au milieu de tout ça il y avait les autres. Hyuuga qui râlait parfois mais se donnait à fond quand même, Izuki qui lâchaient des jeux de mots à deux balles pour éviter de sentir la fatigue, Mitobe… Qui ne disait rien, comme d'habitude, Kiyoshi qui aimerait s'entrainer plus mais qui doit se ménager à cause de son genou…

Mais tout cela n'empêchait pas Riko d'être fière d'eux. Avec ses programmes et leurs talents, ils parviendront à rafler la victoire à tous leurs adversaires ! Ils se l'étaient promis, elle était devenue la coach de l'équipe de basket pour ça après tout.

Qui a dit qu'elle leur mettait une pression supplémentaire avec leur promesse de déclaration en cas de défaite ? Mais no enfin, absolument pas ! De toute façon ils ne perdraient pas, hein ?

Hein ?

Ils avaient tout intérêt…

Souvent l'équipe de Seirin en venait à envier les membres de la Génération des Miracles, notamment Aomine… Pour sa rapidité ? Non. Pour son talent inné ? D'une certaine façon oui. En fait ils l'enviaient simplement parce qu'il pouvait s'abstenir d'entrainement tout en maintenant un niveau de jeu incroyable.

Le veinard !

Parce qu'eux devaient se coltiner des heures et des heures à courir dans tous les sens après une balle (ou pas, d'ailleurs), parfois dans le gymnase, parfois dehors, parfois même à la plage ou à la montagne, e tout ça pour ne serait-ce qu'être capable de suivre le rythme du basané. Fichu don inné !

Bien sûr, il y avait les autres : Midorima, Kise, Akashi et Murasakibara, mais eux ils s'entrainaient, sauf le dernier mais lui c'était la nature qui l'avait fait ainsi.

… Fichu nature !

C'était aussi la nature qui avait donné à Kiyoshi son mètre quatre-vingt treize et ses grandes mains, mais ce n'était pas pareil…

Il était dans leur camp.

Et Dieu merci qu'il était dans leur camp ! Sinon c'aurait clairement fait trop !

…Et trop, Kuroko pensait malheureusement en avoir fait, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre presque au ralenti pour y entrer sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière et se laisser choir sur le lit, soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme. Il resta quelques secondes san respirer, appréciant le court repos que prenaient ses poumons endoloris au même titre que tout le reste de son corps, jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air imminent se fasse ressentir et le fasse soulever la poitrine sous une nouvelle inspiration.

Il n'avait même pas le courage de se lever pour se déshabiller.

Autant vous dire que le lendemain, c'est un Tetsuya rouillé de partout qui se rendit presque en boitant au lycée. On pouvait presque entendre ses articulations grincer à chacun de ses mouvements, mais par chance, il parvint à se reposer encore un peu, finissant sa nuit pendant les heures de cours du matin, profitant allégrement du fait que les professeurs ne le remarquaient pas.

Y avait pas à dire, les entrainements que suivait Seirin était vraiment intense. Et il en était sur les rotules pour le coup. Kagami se retourna vers lui d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Hey, ça va ? »

C'était déjà incroyable qu'il se soit souvenu de sa présence derrière lui, alors le bleu ne prit pas la peine de faire un sarcasme.

« Je vais bien. Mis à part le fait d'avoir l'impression d'voir des os en métal et d'être sacrément rouillé. » Mouais… Peut-être que c'était plus fort que lui finalement. L'observant un instant, affalé sur son bureau la tête parmi les cahiers et les stylos, l'As finit par sourire, et ébouriffa les cheveux turquoise de son ombre.

« Allez c'est rien, c'est pour la bonne cause ! On va la gagner cette Winter Cup ! »

Malgré sa fatigue, le passeur sourit. Il avait raison après tout, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, tant qu'il pouvait être utile à l'équipe.

« Tu as raison, Kagami. » Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.

Oui, ils allaient gagner. Ils se reposeront plus tard.

« …C'est bien la première fois. »

« Kuroko enfoiré ! »

Sur son visage, le bleu avait reprit son expression neutre, mais à l'intérieur, il ne souriait que plus largement.

Finalement il n'était pas si sur les rotules que ça, rien que voir la tête rouge contrariée de sa lumière l'avait requinqué !

* * *

Voilà voilà. Un texte où je me suis un peu perdue, je dois l'avouer (la faute à facebook, ok ok je ferme la fenêtre !) mais que j'aime quand même pas mal. Après, ce qui compte c'est qu'il vous ai plu à vous ! Une review pour me le faire savoir ?

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	9. Toxine Love

Yoo !

Et un troisième thème, un ! Cette fois c'est « Toxine ». Difficile, il faut l'avouer, mais les défis les plus durs son les meilleurs !

Bonne lecture !

PS : no comment sur le titre, c'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai trouvé x,x.

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages sont à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _Toxine Love_

Du bruit, beaucoup de bruit, tout autour de lui. Il avait du mal à réaliser, il ne comprenait pas. Qui comprendrait à sa place ? Pas beaucoup de monde, certainement. Il était sidéré.

Des sirènes, des cris, des brancards, des réservoirs d'eau vidés. Difficile de faire le tri entre toutes ces choses, pour retrouver ce qui l'intéressait. Mais lorsque finalement ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur l'objet de toutes ses inquiétudes, il n'attendit pas une seconde pour s'élancer. Arrivé à proximité, il se pencha sur le corps inerte, s'enquérant de son état.

« Il n'est pas gravement blessé, seulement quelques contusions et blessures superficielles. Mais il a respiré beaucoup de fumée, il faudra du temps pour éliminer toutes les toxines de son corps. »

Il acquiesça rapidement, signifiant qu'il avait comprit, puis leva un regard vers l'urgentiste qui comprit sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Vous pouvez rester avec lui. » Il remercia silencieusement le médecin, avant de monter dans l'ambulance, s'asseyant à côté du brancard soutenant le blessé.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Tellement vite qu'il avait encore du mal à se rappeler de tout.

…

Son début de soirée s'annonçait bien calme, un plat de spaghettis devant un dvd condensé des meilleurs matchs de la NBA. Mais un importun s'était invité et semblait prêt à se défouler toute la nuit sur sa pauvre sonnette. Il s'était donc résigné à aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qui était ce fameux importun… Ne pouvant se permettre de le laisser à la porte, il s'était alors écarté pour le laisser entrer. Ce dernier, pas gêné pour deux sous, s'était déchaussé et, enlevant sa veste au passage, s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour piocher une fourchette de pâtes sans rien demander.

« Hé ho non mais tu fous quoi là ? »

Le rouge s'était dépêché de virer les mains du visiteur de son dîner, pestant contre son manque cruel d'éducation. Où avait-il bien pu apprendre à vivre en société, s'il l'avait apprit tout court ?

Ne faisant réellement cure de l'énervement de son hôte, l'étranger était finalement revenu au salon, remarquant la vidéo mise sur pause.

« Tu matais un match ? »

« Non, Secret Story. Nan mais sérieux, t'en pause des questions. » L'invité ne releva pas, et se contenta de sourire d'un air supérieur.

« Tu peux en mater autant que tu veux, ça t'aidera pas à me battre. »

Récupérant la télécommande posée sur le canapé d'un mouvement rageur, l'As de Seirin éteignit l'écran plat. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

« Tsu. Qui te dit que je mate ça pour te battre ? Tu te crois vraiment le centre du monde ! » Tiens, il avait un bon répondant ce soir, en même temps, quand il était énervé il pouvait en sortir de belles parfois. « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Silence. Étonnant de la part du gêneur de soirée peinarde, qui se contentait de le fixer d'un air sérieux. A bout d'une minute le roux craqua.

« Rah putain, répond ! T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? »

Toujours aucune réponse, c'en devenait presque inquiétant. L'anglophone prit alors la peine de se calmer, rien ne servait de s'emporter comme ça, après tout, l'autre devait avoir une bonne raison de se retrouver là, à cette heure-ci qui plus est.

Ils restèrent là encore plusieurs longues minutes, à se regarder en chiens de faïence, jusqu'à ce que l'invité ne brise le contact visuel, et pas de la manière qu'attendait le rouge.

« Je vais me faire un café. »

« Oï, tu te fiche de moi là ? »

Sérieusement, l'autre abusait. Kagami ne savait plus quoi faire.

« …Je bois mon café et je t'explique. » Avait finalement annoncé l'importun, d'une voix plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer l'As de Seirin. Mais bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?

Installé sur le canapé en attendant le retour de son visiteur, le propriétaire des lieux se posa bien mille et une questions, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne revienne se poser à ses côtés, fixant sa tasse dont il prit deux gorgées avant de se racler la gorge. Le silence était désagréable, gênant.

« En fait… Je devais te dire un truc. »

« A cette heure-ci ? »

Mince, c'était sorti tout seul. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre, il fut rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'était pas renfrogné ou quoi que ce soit, il décida de se la boucler jusqu'à ce que l'autre ait fini.

« Ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis, j'ai bien retourné la question dans tous les sens possibles imaginables, y avait qu'une seule et unique réponse qui me venait. »

Les yeux toujours rivés sur le breuvage brun, l'autre, bien que ne montrant pas de signe apparent de gêne, n'osait relever la tête, de peur de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur et de perdre tout le courage qu'il avait amassé pour venir ici.

« La question c'était : pourquoi à chaque fois que j'te vois j'me sens tout chose, pourquoi j'peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de sourire, de te défier, de jouer au basket contre toi, de te parler, d'attirer ton attention… »

Écoutant silencieusement, Taiga n'en pensait pas moins. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Et surtout, pourquoi son cœur se mettait à battre de plus en plus fort ?

« …Pourquoi tu me fait autant d'effet, alors que j'ai encore jamais connu ça avec quelqu'un d'autre… Et la réponse était… » Les doigts se crispèrent sur la tasse en porcelaine. Ces mots fatidiques semblaient lutter pour ne pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, de ses dents serrées, il n'y arriverait pas…

Soudain, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache réellement ce qui se passait, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violemment, prises d'une pulsion tout aussi brusque. Et dans la tête de rouge c'était l'apocalypse, il avait l'estomac retourné, voyait légèrement flou et avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans la seconde qui suivait. Sachant autant ce qu'il faisait que ce qu'il se passait à cet instant-là, Kagami poussa l'autre de toutes ses forces, le faisant cogner l'accoudoir du canapé, avant de se lever précipitamment, de saisir une veste à l'arrachée sur le porte-manteau et de sortir de son appartement le plus vie possible, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

L'air froid de dehors lui fouetta alors le visage mais il n'en fit cure. Que venait-il diable de se passer ? Qu'avait été ce maelstrom d'émotions secouant sa tête et ses tripes ? Il eut un vertige soudainement, mais se rattrapa de justesse à un mur. Tiens, l'air semblait différent, comme dénué d'une odeur qu'il avait senti pendant un moment auparavant…

La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit, mais alors qu'il faisait demi-tour à toute allure, une explosion lui fit comprendre qu'il était trop tard.

Sa cuisinière avait un léger problème de fuite de gaz, rien de bien grave, tant qu'on prenait soin de fermer l'arrivée de gaz après chaque utilisation.

Or, son invité s'était fait un café, faisant donc chauffer la cafetière sur le feu, et le rouge n'était pas retourné à la cuisine… L'odeur étrange qu'il avait sentit était une odeur de gaz…

…

Dans l'ambulance, il lui tenait la main. Il avait été idiot de ne pas penser à fermer cette fichue arrivée de gaz, l'autre avait dû allumer quelque chose et l'explosion avait alors été inévitable.

Mais il avait surtout été idiot de s'enfuir, au lieu de simplement se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti n'était certainement qu'une preuve de la réciprocité des sentiments de l'autre.

« Aomine… »

…

Fier, il se tenait sur l'estrade, médaille épinglée au veston. Après avoir débité un court discours sur le devoir de sauver la vie des gens il put enfin disposer, se servant à volonté dans les verres de champagne mis à disposition. Mais dans la foule, il ne visa qu'une personne, s'en approchant à pas félin. L'autre grogna légèrement, souriant, puis passa une main autour de la taille du rouge.

« On dit merci qui ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Si j'étais pas venu de voir ce soir-là, t'aurais jamais eu envie de devenir pompier, et t'aurais pas cette médaille de la légion d'Honneur avec laquelle frimer. »

Souriant largement, le rouge posa ses lèvres sur celles du bleu, le mordant légèrement, d'humeur aguicheuse.

« Tu veux peut-être qu'on la partage ? »

« …Mmh, non. Je préfère qu'on se la dispute dans un Un-contre-un. Tu sais où… » Taiga ne put qu'être enchanté de cette proposition.

« Et puis… » Lui susurra le basané à l'oreille « Il parait qu'il faut suer pour évacuer les toxines… »

Comme si depuis le temps il ne les avait pas évacué !

* * *

Eeeeeeet voilllààààà !

Oui, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai les yeux qui piquent et mal à l'épaule, j'vous dit pas… mais je suis inspirée ! D'ailleurs, ce texte est jusqu'à maintenant le plus long que j'aie jamais écrit pendant une nuit du FoF, j'en suis pas peu fière !

Une review pour récompenser mon dur labeur ?

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBulisée de Service._


	10. Illusion Réelle

Yoo !

Et oui, toujours vivante, à… 00h06 exactement au moment où j'écris ces lignes… Je suis crevée, mais j'ai pas envie de lâcher l'affaire ! *S'accroche désespérément comme un Takao à son Midorima*.

Allez, cette fois on s'attaque au thème « Illusion », et j'en profite pour m'atteler à un perso que je n'ai pas encore exploré (ne voyez rien de pervers dans cette phrase… Comment ça c'est moi qui me fait des films ?), en espérant que ça vous plaise !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _Illusion Réelle_

On dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, qu'elles ne sont qu'illusions.

Akashi Seijuuro ne saurait que vous le confirmer.

L'ex capitaine de Teiko s'était certes toujours fié à ses yeux, mais il ne voyait pas que les apparences, il voyait bien au-delà. Comme il avait pu le faire avec Kuroko Tetsuya, devinant son potentiel et le taillant comme un diamant brut, tout comme il avait fait avec Chihiro Mayuzumi. Il avait aussi su tirer le meilleur de ses coéquipiers de la Génération des Miracles, montant leur équipe au rang de légende.

Mais si le rouge avait cette devise bien ancrée en tête, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de ceux qui l'entourait.

Au premier abord, on pouvait le trouver séduisant, poli, aimable, bien élevé, calme. Aucune chance que l'on puisse deviner son côté psychopathe invaincu et absolu. Mais peut-être était-ce justement car il ne désirait pas qu'on le voit ?

Ceux qui le voyaient sur le terrain avaient une autre vision de lui : un joueur effrayant de par son talent, semblant tout réussir sans fournir le moindre effort, comme si, au final, il était d'un tel autre niveau qu'il était tout bonnement inconcevable de le battre. Certainement cette image était-elle plus juste du propriétaire de l'Emperor Eye, mais elle restait incomplète.

Car elle ne prenait pas en compte l'ancien Akashi.

Ceux l'ayant côtoyé avant et après son changement auraient certainement remarqué cette double facette. Certains pourraient avoir l'impression que les deux personnalités étaient en harmonie, d'autres qu'elles étaient au contraire en conflit, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait affirmer son point de vue.

Akashi Seijuuro était un mystère à lui tout seul.

Midorima, certainement la personne ayant passé le plus de temps avec le capitaine et meneur de Rakuzan, vous dirait que parfois, l'être entier d'Akashi semblait n'être qu'une illusion, passée furtivement dans la vie des gens, les marquant pourtant d'un sentiment unique mêlant fascination et terreur, si intense qu'il en paraitrait irréel, au même titre que son visage aux traits fins, sa voix à la consonance unique, ses cheveux d'un framboise flamboyant, ses yeux semblant étrangers à la race humaine…

Akashi Seijuuro était un être à part. Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent à sa rencontre.

Mais il semblait apparaitre et disparaitre aussi vite que de façon totalement inattendue, faisant irruption dans la vie de certaines personnes pour la quitter tout aussi inopinément. C'était certainement ce qui faisait le plus le ressembler à une illusion, une divagation de l'esprit, comme un rêve réaliste à en avoir des frissons, mais un rêve tout de même.

Pourtant, Akashi Seijuuro était tout sauf une illusion. Il était bien réel, vivant, fait de chair et d'os. Il était seulement (peut-être) trop absolu pour qu'on puisse y croire, trop irréel pour qu'on croit à son existence.

Mais si un jour, vous croisez sur votre chemin un jeune homme d'une beauté rare et époustouflante, au visage aux traits fins, aux cheveux d'un framboise flamboyant, et aux yeux semblant étrangers à la race humaine, des couleurs si nobles qu'étaient le rouge et l'or, dites-vous bien cela : il ne s'agit pas d'une illusion. Et votre vie va basculer sans que vous ne vous y attendiez.

…

Un clic refermant la page après avoir enregistré le texte, le jeune homme soupira. Il avait fait une nuit blanche à rédiger ce si court texte, mais il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit : quand il baissait les paupières, ce visage apparaissait devant lui, ce sourire indescriptible étirant ses lèvres et ces yeux aussi hypnotisants qu'effrayants…

Visiblement, lui qui pensait pouvoir exorciser cette image de sa tête en écrivant, il n'y était pas parvenu.

Il avait vraiment cru voir une illusion la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait même développé l'hypothèse plusieurs fois une fois arrivé au lycée, passant par toutes les théories d'hallucination collectives, mais ce message qu'il avait reçu à la cérémonie d'ouverture de la Winter Cup, cette réunion entre Génération des Miracles, et surtout cette blessure bien réelle sur la joue de sa nouvelle lumière, tout cela ne pouvait être une illusion.

Akashi Seijuuro existait, qu'on le veuille ou non.

Un énième soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit, l'écran de son ordinateur portable rabattu sur le clavier. Il était soudain fatigué, ses yeux le piquaient et ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Posant le bijou de technologie sur la table de chevet (assez grande), il se laissa alors glisser sous ses couvertures, sentant un sommeil trop longtemps attendu le happer enfin.

Sans surprise, il rêva de son ancien capitaine. Mais là, alors qu'il sentait la main du rouge caresser doucement son front, il put se dire avec satisfaction qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un rêve…

…Ignorant la silhouette qui se tenait assise sur son lit…

* * *

Et bah, finalement pour mon état, je m'attendais à pire ! Je sais que vous allez me dire que j'ai une façon un peu spéciale de voir Akashi mais que voulez-vous, et puis n'oubliez pas : il est actuellement 00h50, j'ai les yeux qui piquent et mal à l'épaule alors, soyez indulgents ? Quoique non, je le mérite, alors défoulez-vous !

Tout ça pour vous dire de laisser une review !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	11. T'es Fou ou Quoi ?

Yoo !

Comment ça va dormir ? D: ! Et moi qui me faisait une Joie de vous livrer cette Illusion de texte, malgré le fait que je sois sur les Rotules et en faisant attention à ne pas vous Intoxiquer ! Je suis Folle…

Vous l'aurez deviné (ou pas), le nouveau thème est « Folie ». Comment ne pas écrire dessus ? Et d'ailleurs, je pars complètement en live dans cet OS, soyons fous !

 **/!\ Attention /!\ Rating M pour ce texte, contient des scènes relativement explicites d'une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes. Dites pas que je vous ai pas prévenu !**

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _T'es Fou ou Quoi ?_

Excédé, Aomine se saisit une énième fois du balai et monta l'unique marche de la salle de main pour taper sur l'ampoule récalcitrante à se connecter au courant électrique, la faisant clignoter et transformer la pièce en discothèque, la musique et les fill- euh, l'alcool en moins. C'était la combientième fois qu'il faisait ça aujourd'hui ? Il ne comptait plus.

« Si tu te décidais à jeter un coup d'œil pour régler ce court-circuit tu n'aurais pas à faire ça. » Fit une voix lui parvenant de la cuisine. Le basané pesta, comment il pouvait exactement savoir à quoi il pensait et quand il le pensait ? C'en était vraiment chiant par moments.

Par moments parce que, quand même, des fois qu'ils soient au lit, il devait bien avouer que c'était pratique pour lui que l'autre sache quoi faire… Et où… M'enfin c'était une autre histoire. Soupirant, il posa le balai non loin de là, pour le garder à portée de main pour la prochaine intervention, avant de rejoindre son petit-ami qui faisait la vaisselle.

Lentement, à pas de loup, il s'approcha jusqu'à passer ses mains autour de la taille de son amant, le surplombant de plusieurs centimètres, frôlant le nœud du tablier de cuisine dans le creux de ses reins. Il se pourlécha les lèvres.

« Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ? »

Il grogna. Qu'il arrête de tout deviner !

Boudant, il lâcha son compagnon et s'éloigna, s'apprêtant à s'avachir sur le canapé et zapper sans discontinuer entre les chaines jusqu'à avoir ce qu'il réclamait, soit un moment câlin, mais une main mouillée et froide par l'eau savonneuse le retint par le poignet.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un problème. »

Et en plus il jouait avec les mots !

L'attirant tout contre lui, l'As de Too put sentir une main s'aventurer sur la peau de son ventre, sous son t-shirt blanc, redessinant ses abdos (son six pack dont il n'était pas peu fier), jusqu'à arriver à la boucle de sa ceinture…

« Wow, bah dis-donc tu perds pas de temps ! »

« Ca te gêne peut-être ? »

« Tu me connais… »

Comme si son petit-ami lui faisant des avances alors qu'il n'attendait que ça allait le gêner ! Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un dingue non plus !

Mais alors que leurs respiration commençait à se faire un peu plus irrégulière, le bleu se sentit tiré en arrière, jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le plan de travail en marbre froid et humide, le faisant frissonner.

Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de le faire en dehors de leur lit, simplement car son partenaire préférait le faire confortablement, alors autant dire que la situation actuelle était assez inouïe, mais surtout terriblement excitante.

Des lèvres se mettant à titiller l'un de ses téton le fit réaliser qu'il n'avait plus son haut. Quand l'avait-il perdu ? Il n'en savait rien et pour tout dire, il s'en fichait. Il passa ses mains dans la chevelure flamboyante de son compagnon, gémissant.

« Sei… »

Ce dernier sourit. Dieu savait qu'il aimait faire tourner la tête de son Daiki, et ce dernier savait à quel point il savait s'y prendre. Mais alors que le basané sentait son pantalon et son sous-vêtement glisser le long de ses jambes, laissant la peau brûlante de ses cuisses rencontrer la pierre mouillée et lui arrachant presque un cri, une question se posa alors.

Le lubrifiant ?

Pas que son compagnon soit particulièrement imposant (il avait une taille parfaite, il n'avait absolument rien à y redire), mais, et ce contrairement aux apparences, il était un sensible, encore plus lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situations inhabituelles. Or le problème était que le tube de lubrifiant se trouvait dans le tiroir de leur table de chevet, dans leur chambre donc, et qu'il s'imaginait vraiment mal Seijuuro l'abandonner dans son état pour aller le chercher, mais alors… ?

Avant même qu'un semblant d'idée ne germe dans son esprit embrumé, il vit à travers le voile de plaisir recouvrant ses yeux son partenaire se saisir d'une bouteille… Un bouteille à la forme peu commune…

Du liquide vaisselle ?!

« Que… Sei, t'es fou ou quoi ? » Tenta-t-il de protester, mais une paire de lèvres fiévreuses se saisit des siennes gonflées. Il tenta de se tortiller pour signifier sa réticence à se faire savonner l'intérieur mais une main étonnamment puissante maintenant sa hanche lui empêcha tout mouvement superflu, en plus de le faire gémir. C'était pas tout ça mais, se sentir ainsi prisonnier de la prise ferme d'Akashi, se sentir lui appartenir, c'était fichtrement jouissif !

Ne pouvant protester plus, le bleu ne put donc que subir, tentant de faire fi de la sensation pour le moins inédite mais qui s'avéra, il devait l'avouer, pas désagréable. En fin connaisseur, le rouge n'avait pas tardé à le faire atteindre le septième ciel, le faisant jouir dans un cri si érotique qu'il en vint à son tour.

Mais alors qu'ils reprenaient chacun leur souffle, l'un plus difficilement que l'autre, l'obscurité se fit soudain autour d'eux. Aomine mit un temps à saisir mais lorsque cela fut fait, il ne put que râler.

« Sei ! T'aurais pu fermer le robinet ! En plus y a un court-circuit avec l'ampoule de la cuisine aussi, on aurait pu s'électrocuter ! »

Non vraiment, son copain était vraiment fou. Car seule la folie aurait pu le faire frissonner à l'idée de les imaginer être traversés d'un même courant électrique, les faisant mourir dans la jouissance.

Son copain était dingue, et visiblement il déteignait dangereusement sur lui !

* * *

Hem, heeeeeeeem…. Que dire ? Qu'il se fait tard et que je ne sais absolument pas comment ça a pu dériver à un lemon pour le moins étrange, incluant du liquide vaisselle et une installation électrique insalubre ?

Ah oui je sais ! Le délire à propos de l'ampoule de la salle de bain est un délire avec ma sœur, il y a quelques heures, où j'ai fait le même mouvement (arranger l lampe avec un manche à balai) et où ma sœur m'a défié de caser ça dans une de mes histoires de la nuit. C'est fait onee-chan !

Ah et aussi : j'aime Aomine uke. Mais bon Dieu que je l'aime !

Sur ce, seriez-vous prêt à laisser une review ? Vous inquiétez pas, y a pas de prises cachées ni d'eau (savonneuse) par terre, aucun risque !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	12. Night In White Satin

Hello les gens ! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? :D

Moi ça va assez bien, j'essaie de rattraper mes deux nuits ratées (si vous voulez jeter des pierres, faut le faire sur mon père oxo), et ce en commençant par… « Textile » ! Et pour le coup j'ai envie de partir sur quelque chose d'assez romancé et… sensuel, miam !

Je pars sur un couple dont un des persos ne me quitte plus depuis quelques jours, et auquel j'ai reprit gout en quelque sorte, maiiiis vous saurez en lisant ), good reading everyone !

 _Edit :_ _ **Cet OS est rating T pour description d'acte sexuel entre deux hommes**_. Rien de franchement méchant, c'est romancé, mais je prévient tout de même.

* * *

 _Night In White Satin_

* * *

Son corps se tordait de plaisir, coincé entre les draps humides et l'imposante carrure de celui qu'il aimait, celui qui avait su ravir son cœur qu'il croyait perdu dans des limbes de ténèbres.

Il avait sû l'en sortir, pour le plonger dans celles du plaisir et d'une chose si fragile et si précieuse; le bonheur.

Un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres enflées, sa bouche ouverte dans l'extase du feu d'artifice éclatant devant ses yeux, sur le fond noir de ses paupières closes. L'autre frôla sa peau dans un contact doux et brûlant à la fois, murmurant mille et une choses qui le faisaient défaillir, des choses parfois douces, parfois sauvages, mais toujours imbibées d'une passion qu'il pouvait ressentir jusqu'au fond de ses tripes.

Son dos en sueurs entra à nouveau en contact avec les draps, lui prodiguant un léger frisson tandis que le poids de son partenaire s'essoufflait sur lui, donnant l'impression que leurs deux corps n'en formaient plus qu'un; il soupira, haleta, tenta de reprendre son souffle mais ce dernier lui échappait, emporté par la jouissance. Un cri marqua la fin de tout, de leur acte, du Monde, du moins en avait-il l'impression.

Des secondes, des minutes des heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne daignent bouger. Après tout ils étaient bien installés, tout contre ces draps de soie doucereux, réchauffant leurs peaux frissonnantes. Leurs cheveux collants et la moitesse les entourant n'avaient la force de les tirer du lit.

« C'était… Fantastique. »

« Comme à chaque fois. »

Son partenaire n'avait pas tord; à chaque fois il connaissait l'extase avec lui, pas à une seule reprise cela n'avait manqué. Il leva paresseusement une main pour écarter une mèche framboise lui barrant l'œil gauche et se mêlant à ses cils, chose relativement agaçante tout de même. Au même moment une tête vint se nicher dans son cou.

« Putain, même en sueur comme après deux matchs tu continues à sentir bon. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

« Bien sûr que c'en est un, crétin. »

Il ne tilta pas à l'insulte, qui passa comme rien dans les lèvres du plus grand; il était habitué depuis tout ce temps. Il préféra concentrer son attention sur ce sur quoi ils étaient alanguis.

La soie blanche dont une étoffe recouvrait le lit était vraiment agréable, il n'y avait rien à y redire.

« Ça t'as pas couté une fortune ? » Il sourit à nouveau, amusé.

« Si, mais ça en valait la peine. Tu ne trouve pas ? » L'autre pesta, se relevant.

« Tsuh, tu parles, c'est qu'un bout de tissu. »

« Un bout de tissu qui t'as _soudainement_ donné envie de te jeter sur moi pour une folle partie de jambes en l'air; toi qui disais être fatigué de ton voyage. »

« Mouais bon… » L'hésitation dans sa voix était tout bonnement adorable, qu'elle lui en arracha un léger rire, proche du gloussement. Il était de bonne humeur.

Son compagnon s'était envolé pendant plus de deux semaines aux états-unis pour un entrainement intensif en vue des prochaines sélections au championnat pro, il avait voulu préparer une petite surprise pour son retour, et même s'il le savait toujours épuisé par le décalage horaire, il savait qu'il lui manquait trop pour qu'il ne morde pas à un hameçon pareil.

Et puis lui aussi, il lui avait manqué.

Le plus grand remettait maladroitement un sous-vêtement, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, pestant en se massant le dos que faire une chose pareille après avoir passé des heures le cul scotché à un siège n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il sauta presque du lit pour le rejoindre, passant une main dans les cheveux rouges et noir de son amour.

« Attends-moi~ ! »

« Ah non, pas encore ! »

Quand le plus petit prenait un ton pareil, c'était qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, il était bien placé pour le savoir, et là tout de suite, il savait ce qui allait se produire, au plus grand dam de son dos courbaturé...

Ils le refirent sous la douche, malgré les plaintes de l'un, tout bonnement incapable de résister; car l'autre savait toujours comment faire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Et quand Akashi disait qu'il voulait du Kagami, il en avait, et jusqu'à satiété !

* * *

Voilà pour un premier thème finalement pas mal. Sinon vous pouvez me lancer des pierres pour le couple, c'est que j'ai lu des doujins dessus ce matin et j'ai juste craqué -et vous l'aurez deviné, j'ai un faible pour Akashi ces derniers temps !

Alors, ça mérite une review ?

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	13. Aucun Effort n'Est Vain

Yoo !

A cause d'une bande de cinglés qui me pète les oreilles, j'ai un tit peu de mal à écrire ce soir o,o mais soit, je m'accroche et je vous viens avec ce nouveau texte que j'improvise (ou pas, wesh) sur le thème de « Vain » !

Good reading les gens !

* * *

 _Aucun Effort n'Est Vain_

* * *

La sueur coulait le long de son torse, de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas; c'était encore trop tôt.

Le ballon rebondit, maitrisé par ses doigts musclés et experts. Il parti soudainement en drive, faisant grincer ses baskets blanches sur le parquet, sauta et lança de la ligne des trois points. Le ballon passa aisément le cerceau, sans même en frôler les bords.

On disait de sa technique qu'elle était orthodoxe, mais efficace. Il choisissait l'efficacité, il voulait servir son équipe au mieux.

Son leitmotiv était que le travail acharné était toujours récompensé. Pourtant…

Pourtant il avait échoué; lamentablement.

Il avait échoué à faire gagner son équipe, tellement de fois que le goût de la défaite devenait désagréablement familier dans sa bouche, dans ses tripes. Il était pitoyable.

Le coach lui avait fait confiance, lui avait confié le poste de Capitaine, mais il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Tout comme il ne l'avait pas été une année auparavant. Il aurait vraiment dû quitter l'équipe à cette époque-là, il aurait dû refuser, il aurait dû…

Il aurait dû ne jamais jouer au basket.

Retombant au sol, il secoua la tête frénétiquement. Non, il ne devait pas penser ça; il aimait le basket, comme jamais il n'avait aimé un sport, il s'y était investi corps et âme, il ne pouvait pas tout lâcher par des simples pensées noires !

Un véritable paradoxe. Un paradoxe qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules, et qui pourrait le faire péter un câble un jour.

Plongé dans son exercice, le brun ne se rendit pas compte du regard posé sur lui, dont le propriétaire était à moitié caché par la porte menant aux vestiaires. Un regard ambré où se mêlait un torrent d'émotion. Tristesse, amertume, culpabilité, espoir, détermination, admiration, …

Si le brun était le capitaine qui portait l'équipe sur ses épaules, lui était l'As sensé les mener au sommet. Il avait échoué aussi.

Les autres lui disaient qu'il ne devait pas se sentir responsable de leur défaite, mais comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il aimait cette équipe, et ils avaient misé tous leurs espoirs sur lui.

Le lycée Kaijou s'était souvent confronté à la défaite, se posant cette question _"tout ce que nous avons fait était vain ?"_ , mais leur esprit combattif revenait à la charge, après qu'ils aient reprit leur force, et cette pensée trouvait tout naturellement sa réponse _"non, et nous allons le prouver !"_

Les ainés avaient fini la saison, et prenaient leur retraite pour commencer leurs révisions. Pourtant Kasamatsu était encore là, dans ce gymnase, à s'entrainer. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à quitter le parquet comme ça, si soudainement, sans même avoir rapporté une coupe. Il ne s'y était pas mentalement préparé. Alors il pouvait sembler pitoyable à s'entêter comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Le ballon rencontrait la paume de sa main à intervalle régulier, alors qu'il le faisait rebondir, l'esprit penseur. Ce ballon qu'il avait tant récuré, du temps où il n'était qu'un jeune rookie, ce ballon qu'il avait lancé et lancé pour perfectionner ses trois points, ce ballon qu'il avait apprit à manier avec vitesse pour élaborer son drive.

Ce ballon était sa vie.

Oh, il imaginait bien qu'il n'arrêterait pas de si tôt, il restait l'université, et il avait déjà reçu l'appel d'un scout pour possiblement entrer en pro. Même s'il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour s'améliorer, il n'avait après tout pas démérité son titre de meneur de niveau national, et hors Génération des Miracles, il avait du potentiel, et de l'avenir dans le domaine.

Mais certainement ne retrouvera-t-il pas l'intensité qu'il avait connu cette année-là, à Kaijou, contre cette fameuse Génération des Miracles, dont l'un les avait gratifiés de sa présence certes bruyante et agaçante à souhait, mais qui valait son pesant d'or durant les matchs.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que sans Kise, ils n'auraient eu absolument aucune chance. Et au fond, il était bien heureux de laisser son équipe munie d'un tel atout. Un As qu'ils pouvaient jouer pour retourner la situation à leur avantage, et s'emparer de la victoire.

Lui n'avait pas pu le faire, il pouvait bien laisser ses cadets s'en charger, il comptait sur eux.

Et ça, Kise l'avait bien comprit. Il n'allait pas ménager ses efforts pour mener Kaijou au sommet. C'était une promesse muette qu'ils s'étaient faits tous les deux.

La promesse que leurs efforts ne seraient jamais vains.

* * *

Vwalou ! Finalement en lâchant la bande de cinglés j'ai pu pondre un truc… Potable ? Je rabâche peut-être un peu dedans, mais je trouvais que le thème collait bien avec Kaijou, du coup bah voilà le résultat *Kaijou fan*.

Bon, j'ai essayé d'écrire d'autres textes pendant la nuit, mais je n'était définitivement pas d'humeur, malgré mes bonnes idées, et le délai pour les textes de la Nuit est aujourd'hui. Ne vous en faites pas, ces textes viendront, mais plus tard, au cours du mois, et hors nuit donc. Veuillez patienter pendant la rédaction chers lecteurs !

Des reviews pour que mon écrit ne soit pas vain ?

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	14. Maestro

Hellow les gens ! Ca faisait longtemps 8D !

Toujours dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, je vous viens avec cet OS sur le thème prédestiné : « Maestro ». L'idée m'est tout de suite venue, c'est juste génial, je vais pouvoir commencer à écrire directement sans perdre de temps… Non ce n'est pas ironique qAq !

Un texte donc centré sur les deux personnages auxquels j'ai pensé avec ce thème : Akashi et Midorima ! Bonne lecture les gens !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement, tout revient à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _Maestro_

* * *

Il n'y a pas que le basket dans la vie, ils le savaient bien. Et même si pour certains c'étaient aussi essentiel que de respirer, pour eux, ce n'était pas la seule raison de vivre.

Il y avait également la musique.

On leur disait souvent qu'ils étaient plus calmes, plus posés que les autres, faisant ainsi parfois plus que leur âge; ils étaient même parfois traités de vieux, avec leurs activités telles que les parties de shogi dans le silence le plus complet. Peut-être cela avait-il un lien.

Tous deux étaient mélomanes, mais différemment que ne l'était leur génération.

Pas de Rock, ni de Pop. Encore moins du Metal ou du Grunge. Ils avaient des goûts plus… Classiques.

Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, Chopin, Tchaikovsky… Que de prestigieux noms, qu'ils connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. Qu'ils _pratiquaient_ depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Car avant même de se mettre au sport, ils s'étaient familiarisés avec les plus nobles instruments. Violon pour l'un, Piano pour l'autre. Leurs cœurs étaient rythmés par les résonnances des cordes de ces objets de rêve, qu'ils avaient appris à manier à la perfection.

Ils se retrouvaient parfois, seuls dans une pièce, loin de tout, loin du Monde, isolés dans leur bulle, et se mettaient à jouer ensemble.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de signal pour commencer, ni même de partition, leur instinct s'occupait de tout; leurs doigts entrainés enchainaient les notes, sans jamais en rater une seule, et la pièce s'emplissait de sons presque divins. Les cordes tremblaient timidement sous le frôlé de l'archet, les touches monochromes abdiquaient contre la force douce qu'y apposaient les doigts soignés. Et les notes fusaient, volaient harmonieusement, raisonnant contre les murs qui se faisaient épais pour garder jalousement la mélodie, rien que pour eux.

Ils pouvaient passer des heures ainsi, le temps se faisant petit devant tant de beauté et de délice pour l'ouïe, quiconque entendant cette mélodie échouer au creux de son oreille se sentirait porté, subjugué, baladé avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais personne n'avait encore eu l'extase de les entendre; ils gardaient ces moments secrets, ils n'en parlaient pas, ils se retrouvaient simplement, d'un temps à un autre, sans se dire un mot, pour s'adonner à leur seconde passion sans retenue.

C'était un peu comme leurs parties de shogi, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de perdant, seuls de vainqueurs; eux deux, qui repartaient de cette pièce le cœur apaisé.

Alors le jour où, assit sur le banc de son piano, dans cette pièce, Midorima revit Akashi, tenant son violon et son archet à bout de bras, il comprit, et fut rassuré de voir que son ami était bien revenu, et il se permettait un sourire.

Leur ballet reprenait alors. Jamais ils ne se lasseraient de cette danse.

Mais ils ignoraient certainement la silhouette se dessinant dans l'ombre d'un coin de cette pièce, gardant pour eux le secret de leurs entrevues en échange de ces moments magiques qu'il passait à les entendre. Lui non plus ne se lassait pas de ces mélodies semblant venues d'un autre monde sur sa modeste personne. Et il souriait également.

Il souriait de voir qu'un tel Miracle naissait de ses _amis_.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Juste comme ça, j'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant en boucle une vidéo : La Canpanella (Liszt) de Paganini, qui est un duo violon/piano, et je me suis amusée à imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'Akashi et de Midorima :D !

Laissez une review si ça vous a plu (ou pas), j'attends vos avis !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	15. Saleté de Pestes!

Hello !

Me voici pour le second thème de cette nouvelle soirée, « Pestes ». J'ai hésité deux-trois minutes, mais j'ai fini par avoir mon illumination 8D ! Et surtout… Préparez-vous pour le premier guest qui fait son apparition dans cet OS ! Eeeeh oui, aujoud'hui (4 Juin), c'est l'anniversaire d'une certaine personne, et pour marquer l'évènement, plusieurs guests feront de brèves apparitions (ou seulement des allusions), des guests étrangers à KnB, je précise ! Certains sont obvious, d'autres moins. Si vous voulez les retrouver, amusez-vous !

Mais en attendant, voici cet OS. Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent toujours, à ce que je sache, à Fujimaki-sama. Les guests reviennent à leur créateur également._

* * *

 _Saleté de Pestes !_

* * *

Kasamatsu fulminait.

Non, pas parce que Moriyama le harcelait encore avec ses problèmes de chasse aux petites amies (oui, au pluriel, Yoshitaka est du genre généreux).

Non, pas non plus parce que Hayakawa s'égosillait à deux centimètres de son oreille gauche en articulant toujours comme un coq qu'on étranglerait, à raconter il-ne-savait-quoi-et-de-toute-manière-il-s'en-foutait.

Et heureusement encore que Kobori restait tranquille, sinon le Capitaine de Kaijou aurait déjà tué quelqu'un dans l'équipe. Qui ? Oh, il savait bien qui, _tout le monde le savait._

Kise Ryôta.

De tout le cinq majeur, ce grand blond beau gosse était le pire.

Grand, idiot, grand, crétin, grand, chiant, grand…

Oui. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais Kasamatsu frappait aussi Kise parce que sa taille l'énervait. Il était trop grand ce con, il ne pouvait pas le frapper à la tête comme il le voulait, du coup il insistait sur le reste, _beaucoup_.

Mais là n'était pas son problème actuel. Son problème actuel était bien plus bruyant.

Il s'agissait des fans de Kise.

Il était connu que le Point Guard évitait les filles, le plus possible, car il restait littéralement tétanisé lorsque l'une d'elles l'approchait et lui adressait la parole, si bien qu'elles le prenaient en pitié et qu'elles ne lui posaient que des questions auxquelles il pouvait répondre oui ou non, avec la tête. Mais il fallait avouer que le comportement de ces filles-là ne l'aidait pas à surmonter ce problème.

Il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient lui sauter à la gorge, lui souriant pendant un instant et affichant une tête de monstre à grandes dents la seconde d'après, prêtes à le dévorer. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, plutôt celle de son ignorance totale concernant le sexe opposé au sien.

Pourtant il n'avait pas peur pour Kise lorsqu'il était entouré de ces filles se débattant pour des autographes, non il était plutôt énervé, et… Jaloux ?

Oh, n'allez surtout pas lui dire ça, il se mettra dans tous ses états et vous frappera fort. Mais il y avait une part de vérité; il n'était pas jaloux de son coéquipier, mais de ces filles, justement.

D'ailleurs, elles le collaient depuis assez longtemps, là. D'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers lui, avant de courir et de sauter pour coller ses semelles au dos du petit ailier, le faisant crier dans la chute. Il le récupéra par le col ensuite et le traina vite fait loin de ses groupies, ne leur adressant pas un mot et évitant même de croiser leur regard.

« Senpaiiii, ça fait maaaal… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit un milliard de fois de pas les encourager à venir lors des entrainements, elles déconcentrent avec leur boucan ! »

Bon, c'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait écarté de ce bac à requins, mais il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas le voir se faire toucher par ces pestes non plus, si ? Il perdrait toute sa crédibilité.

« Je croyais qu'elles commençaient à te foutre la paix avec l'arrivée du super nouvel élève ? »

« Noriakicchi ? Tu sais bien qu'il est avec Kujo-kun, y a plus que les yaoistes qui s'intéressent à lui ! »

Le brun pesta, lui qui pensait que le blond aurait enfin la paix.

Lorsqu'une idée émergea dans son esprit brouillée par les nerfs à vif.

C'était con, sans conteste aucun, mais ça pourrait marcher, du moins d'après ce que venait de lui dire le numéro sept. En temps normal il ne l'aurait jamais fait mais… Là il voyait rouge, comme on dit.

Le tenant toujours par le col, Yukio releva son kohai, qui trainait à terre docilement jusque là, et fit monter son visage aux traits fins et soignés au sien, aux sourcils froncés et au regard coléreux mais étrangement brillant.

Et colla leurs deux paires de lèvres. Brusquement. Sans prévenir personne.

Quelques évanouissements et malaises furent à déplorer parmi le groupe de fans, quelques saignements de nez aussi, des syncopes menacèrent les membres du club, mais tout le monde resta en vie, au final. Un Miracle.

Et dans le gymnase silencieux, seuls les cris et gloussements du blond raisonnaient.

« Aaaah senpai ne m'embrasse pas comme ça ! En public en plus, j'croyais que tu voulais pas le faire ! Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble maintenant, si tu me l'avais dit j'aurais choisi un endroit plus approprié ! »

L'entrainement fut annulé pour la journée, le temps que tout le monde se remette et qu'on appelle les parents pour qu'ils viennent chercher leurs enfant à l'infirmerie qui se retrouva bondée. Kasamatsu lui, resta enfermé dans les douches, seul, pendant plus d'une heure, supportant les jérémiades de son petit ami tapant contre la porte tandis qu'il essayait de refroidir ses joues en feu depuis l' _Incident_.

Ces sales pestes, elles lui avaient fait faire une de ces conneries !

* * *

Voilàààà ! En voyant le thème j'étais obligée de faire un OS sur Kasamatsu et sa phobie des filles, parce que c'est trop marrant 8D, et une dose de KiKasa pour pimenter tout ça, n'est-ce pas génial ? Non ? Pour me le dire, laissez une review !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	16. Haïr Ce qu'On Aime

Yoo !

Oui oui, toujours là ! Je vous viens avec ce nouveau thème, « Haine »… Eh, un thème mainstream du genre qui me laisse un peu perplexe sur ce que je vais écrire dessus… mais heureusement qu'on est sur KnB, vu qu'il y a matière à bosser dessus !

Soit, je vous laisse donc lire. Good Reading les gens !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _Haïr ce qu'On Aime_

* * *

Il n'y a probablement rien de pire que d'haïr ce qu'on aime. Ça fait mal, on se sent perdus, l'amertume emplit nos bouches pâteuses et nos cœurs battent à tout rompre, tandis que les larmes dévalent nos joues.

Aomine n'avait pourtant pas connu cet état. Pourtant il aimait le basket, plus que quiconque d'ailleurs. Ce sport c'était toute sa vie. Alors lorsqu'il en était arrivé à le détester…

A vrai dire il s'était senti vide. Ce vide lui faisait mal, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur pour lui laisser un trou béant dans la poitrine. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait pleuré, sous cette pluie battante. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait blessé Tetsu.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Son ombre n'allait pas s'en remettre facilement. Il l'avait probablement déçu, comme il avait tendance à décevoir tout le monde. Le coach, Satsuki, probablement même les autres de la Génération Miracle…

Génération Miracle, tu parle d'un cadeau. Tout le monde les enviait… Non, les craignait. Leurs adversaires abandonnaient face à eux, ils ne daignaient même pas tenter le coup, quand bien même c'était désespéré. Qu'y avait-il d'amusant dans le basket à ce niveau-là ? Aomine ne trouvait plus ça amusant du tout. Ça lui faisait simplement mal.

Une horrible routine s'était installée, ils se faisaient des petits jeux entre eux, pour pimenter les matchs, en se foutant bien de comment leurs adversaires le prendraient… En réalité c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour avoir la motivation de jouer.

Pourquoi continuait-il de jouer d'ailleurs ? Ah, oui, sa promesse au coach. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr de trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur en continuant, mais en arrêtant, c'en serait fini. Il aimait bien, ce petit discours qu'il avait sorti à Kuroko pour qu'il n'arrête pas le basket. Qui aurait cru qu'il en arriverait à un point où on le lui ferait aussi ?

Et puis, ce n'était pas complètement faux. Il continuait d'espérer, au fond de lui. Il espérait que quelqu'un lui redonne goût à ce qu'il aimait pardessus tout. Alors il attendait, il participait aux matchs; il attendait, encore et toujours…

Pourtant, une fois arrivé au lycée, cette personne ne s'était toujours pas montrée. Devait-il finalement arrêter ? Non, il n'avait pas attendu aussi longtemps pour rien. Pourtant, le vide à la place de son cœur continuait de lui faire mal, un véritable trou noir aspirant toute son énergie. Il commençait à perdre espoir…

Mais une lumière était soudain apparue, une lumière que son ancienne ombre annonçait comme celui qui le vaincrait. Il avait été tellement impatient de voir de quoi il était capable qu'il était parti à sa rencontre avant leur match…

La déception fut exprimée comme du dédain, de la supériorité, mais au fond, il se sentait comme tomber en ruine. L'espoir qui avait renaquit en lui s'éteignait. Le match n'en fut qu'une douloureuse confirmation.

Il avait eu envie de pleurer. Personne ne pleure après une victoire ? Eh bien si; lui. Son match quelques jours plus tard contre Kise remua le couteau dans la plaie. Le blond avait pourtant été si proche du but…

Mais il ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux restaient secs, ses joues intactes, et le vent fouettait dangereusement sa peau, alors qu'il se tenait droit, le dos contre le grillage du toit de son lycée. Que faisait-il là en pleine nuit ? Il s'était endormi, et venait de se réveiller.

Son visage n'exprimait rien, aucun sourire, un regard vide, mort. Il regardait l'horizon de ténèbres s'étendre devant lui, perturbé par les lumières aggressives de la ville. En contrebas, le sol terreux des terrains de baseball et de tennis semblaient presque l'attirer vers lui, dans une étreinte mortelle. C'était étrange, il ne se souvenait pas avoir enjambé le grillage pour se retrouver de l'autre côté, du côté du vide.

Le vide, il en avait assez. Pourtant, il envahissait sa tête à cet instant-là, alors même qu'il lui semblait réfléchir à plein régime. Il entendait à peine Satsuki le supplier de rentrer, de ne pas faire de bêtise, tremblant de tout son petit corps, l'observant de ses yeux roses de la cour de l'établissement, n'osant entamer la montée jusqu'au toit de peur qu'il ne se jette durant ce laps de temps. Il ne sentait même pas la douleur, la peur dans sa voix aigüe, brisée par les larmes.

Et s'il mourrait, ce vide serait-il empli ? Ou ne s'en verrait-il qu'agrandi ?

Des bras puissants le saisirent pour l'empêcher de tomber, pasant à travers le grillage, tandis qu'il reconnaissait vaguement ses coéquipiers, que la manager avait appelé en panique.

Il repassa de l'autre côté du grillage sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et la rose l'emmena chez lui, sans qu'il ne prononce un mot.

Plus personne ne parla de cet incident. Et quelques mois plus tard, il eut envie de prendre son amie d'enfance dans les bras.

Sa patience avait été récompensée, son vide était comblé.

Merci, Kagami, Kuroko…

* * *

Fiou, ce fut long (surtout parce que j'ai prit du retard à le commencer, mais soit ), et j'ai réussi à case la toute première idée d'OS que j'avais eu en regardant KnB (et en gagatisant devant Aomine, faut l'avouer), donc je suis assez fière de cet OS owo.

Après, est-ce qu'il vous plait vous ? Ça c'est l'essentiel, et je ne le saurais qu'avec vos reviews !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	17. Le Piège du Papillon

Bonsoir tout le monde 8D !

Eh oui, encore une nuit du FoF consacrée à KnB. Ca fait combien de temps que j'ai créé ce recueil déjà ? …Oh, depuis le début de l'année. Ok je suis vraiment droguée à KnB en fait xD !

Bref, je tenais à prendre le temps de tous(tes) vous remercier pour vos review, et m'excuser de ne ps avoir répondu personnellement à chacune d'entre elles comme il se doit, le fait est que j'ai relativement du mal à gérer mon temps, mais soyez sûrs que tous vos commentaires m'ont fait chaud au cœur et m'ont encore plus motivée à écrire ! Pour ceux qui ont lu (commenté ou pas o/) Dead-Live Game sachez qu'une suite est en préparation, en train de tranquillement mijoter dans ma marmite owo, elle vous sera servie une fois cuite à point ! Je compte aussi me motiver à fond pour finir tous les OS laissés à moitié finis des Nuits précédentes et que je n'ai pas eu le temps/la motivation de les écrire. Et dites un merci au **Camp NaNoWriMo** auquel je participe ce Juillet et qui m'a juste motivé un max !

Sur ce, je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, cet OS est centré sur un personnage que j'ai fini par estimer malgré moi oAo ne me demandez pas pourquoi, sur le thème « Piège ».

On y go !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _Le Piège du Papillon_

* * *

Ils étaient tombé dans son piège, tête la première. Si risible !

Le gars à lunette semblait lui en vouloir. Rien que ça ? Comme si ça pouvait lui faire quoi que ce soit, mis à part le faire rire ! Il avait fait ce qu'il aimait faire, son _trip_ , la raison pour laquelle il jouait. Il avait prit son pied.

Et cet autre imbécile qui s'était laissé faire, comme le papillon qui capitule dès que l'une de ses pattes s'accroche à la toile d'araignée, alors qu'il pensait qu'il continuerait à voler toute sa vie.

Que nenni ! Il n'allait pas se remettre si facilement des fils de cette toile, il y perdra probablement une aile qu'il ne récupérera jamais…

Ils avaient perdu ce match, mais il s'en foutait pas mal. La victoire n'était pas importante pour lui, seul l' _état_ de l'équipe adverse comptait, et il pouvait voir sur les visages d'ordinaire probablement confiants et enjoués sur le banc d'à côté ravagés par l'inquiétude, la rage et le désespoir. C'était largement suffisant à son bonheur.

Son bonheur, oui. Certains, non, beaucoup de gens diraient qu'il ne s'agit pas là de bonheur, mais d'un plaisir tout-à-fait malsain, que personne d'ordinaire ne se plairait à faire du mal gratuitement aux gens ainsi, et bien soit, qu'ils le disent, qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ?

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, tranquillement, et la vie reprit après ce tournoi qu'ils n'espéraient de toute façon pas gagner. Lui était retourné au lycée, et reprenait son livre là où il l'avait arrêté la veille, aux vestiaires avant de prendre le bus en direction de son quartier. De nouveau il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il n'avait pas besoin de suivre les cours, trop basiques pour son quotient bien trop élevé par rapport à celui de ces petits cancres au crâne en proie aux courants d'air. Il les trouvait tous d'un ennui mortel, et préférait largement rester en compagnie de son intelligence et de ses livres.

Il se rendait compte que seuls ces matchs représentaient un réel divertissement dans sa vie trop monotone. Il ne s'était pas fait d'amis, et n'en voyait pas l'utilité, à moins qu'il en trouve de réellement intéressant et dans sa classe il savait qu'il n'y en avait pas, et de toute façon il serait trop long d'aller chercher plus loin. Il n'était pas intéressé par d'autres activités que la lecture et le basket, et changer de club en cours d'année serait une peine inutile.

En fin de journée, après l'entrainement qu'il devait superviser en plus d'y participer, au vu de sa double casquette de Coach et de Capitaine, il faisait un tour avec son cinq majeur à la salle d'arcade, où il se défoulait aux fléchettes en épatant quelques bambins à qui il envoyait des regards mauvais histoire qu'ils ferment leur clapet et finissait par rentrer chez lui, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et jouer à des jeux vidéos, certainement une de ses actions les plus connes de la journée. Même que ces derniers temps il essayait d'éviter car un certain Lucky-san le saoulait pas mal à le coller par il ne savait quel moyen en participant aux mêmes jeux que lui. Au final il éteignait son ordinateur et s'allongeait. Il regardait le plafond deux minutes et se retournait, plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Il les avait piégés, pourtant il avait l'horrible impression que c'était lui qui avait été piégé.

…

Ils avaient perdu, encore. Une année c'était écoulé et pourtant, ils n'arrivaient pas à les battre. Mais cette fois c'était différent. C'était une véritable défaite pour lui, pas à cause du score, mais parce que son adversaire n'avait pas flanché. Et ça l' _insupportait_.

Ce connard s'en était sorti, son sourire était juste horrible à avoir pour lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il osait se foutre de sa gueule en lui parlant gentiment ! Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne pouvait juste pas être sincère en disant ça. Alors quoi, il était juste con comme pas deux ? Son regard aussi souriait…

Oui, il était visiblement l'arroseur arrosé, l'araignée prise dans les ailes du papillon. Il était tombé dans le piège de Kiyoshi Teppei.

Et merde !

* * *

Eh, ceux qui voient du sous-entendu de KyoMiya… VOUS AVEZ RAISON ! Mais les autres n'ont pas tord non plus OuO. M'enfin, c'est ma vision de la situation, et le yaoi n'est pas forcément à lire entre les lignes, mais si vous en avez envie je vais pas vous priver~… M'enfin ! Laissez des reviews please, même pour raconter votre vie, ça fait plaisir (ouioui) !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	18. Attention ! Nanodayo

Yoo !

Nouvel OS, toujours dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF du 1er Juillet. Cette fois sur le thème « Château ». Eeeeeh, j'avoue avoir pris un chemin assez tordu pour exploiter ce thème, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime sortir des sentiers battus x).

A savoir que j'écoute pas mal de Drama CD ces derniers temps (non non, pas de BL, pas _seulement_ ), et le dernier en date est celui de Takao (je m'exerce à apprendre le Japonais également, et c'est un très bon exercice, surtout lorsque la translate n'est pas disponible~), et de petits clins d'œil peuvent se voir ça et là… Y compris dans le texte précédent TwT, ne faites pas trop attention à mes délirs.

Bon bah, bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama. Nous on a les figurines, c'est déjà ça._

* * *

 _Attention ! Nanodayo._

* * *

Vendredi, nanodayo.

Comme tous les jours Takao se levait de bon matin, saluait ses parents en chemin pour partir au travail, faisait un câlin à sa petite sœur adorée et prenait son petit-déjeuner avec elle, puis préparait tranquillement son sac de cours, enfilait son uniforme, quittait sa maison et enfourchait son vélo pour pédaler jusqu'à la demeure Midorima, non loin de là, trainant la charrette en bois derrière lui. Mais ce matin-là, elle dût y rester.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller Shin-chan ? »

« Tais-toi Bakao, tu me déconcentre. »

Comme tous les jours, Midorima apportait son objet chanceux, parfois même il chargeait son fidèle coéquipier à le lui amener, si par hasard les cancers étaient derniers et qu'il croisait un chat noir traversant la rue de droite à gauche alors qu'il quittait son appartement. Il n'était pas rare que cet objet soit insolite, voire même qu'il l'était plus des trois quarts du temps. Ce jour-là, Takao pensait qu'il avait explosé le record. Il s'empêcha de pouffer.

« Sérieusement Shin-chan, comment tu compte faire pour passer une journée de cours entière à faire tenir en équilibre un château de cartes ? »

« J'y arriverais. »

« Non, sérieusement. » A nouveau le brun émit un rire qu'il tenta d'étouffer en se retournant. S'il ruinait la fragile construction en soufflant dessus par inadvertance le grand tsundere vert qui lui servait d'ami ne le laisserait pas en réchapper, surtout qu'il imaginait qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour le construire, et le faire tenir sur sa main gauche.

Ils parvinrent, après une bonne demi-heure de marche à un rythme escargotique, au lycée Shûtoku. Tous les élèves (quasiment) s'étaient habitués aux étranges lubies du shooteur, ne firent pas vraiment attention à lui, à son grand bonheur. Mais le trajet jusqu'à leur classe se fit quelque peu compliqué…

« Takao, si tu t'arrête brusquement je te préviens que tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant. »

« Oui, oui ! »

Avec le monde qu'il y avait dans les couloirs au vu de l'heure approchante du début des cours, le vert avait posté le point guard devant lui, de sorte à ce qu'il ne heurte personne. En gros il se servait de lui comme bouclier. Et pour empêcher que quiconque ne bouscule le grand binoclard, le faucon devait rentrer dans deux fois plus de personnes. Malgré la gêne occasionnée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, ajoutant un mal de ventre à l'addition.

« Arrête de rire bêtement, Bakao ! »

« Mais…hihihi… c'est juste que comme ça, on dirait que tu as peur des gens et que tu e cache derrière moi… HAHAHAHA ! »

« Imbécile ! »

La voix à la fois furieuse et gênée de son ami ne fit qu'empirer l'hilarité de Kazunari. Cette journée allait vraiment être mémorable !

Arrivés en classe, un large soupir leur échappa, pas pour les mêmes raisons certes. Mais à peine remis le brun repartit de nouveau dans un fou-rire en voyant son ami se démener pour ouvrir son sac d'une seule main. Sous les menaces il finit par l'aider, et le professeur arriva.

Au final la journée fut bien hilarante, et on put éviter le drame, au moins jusqu'à la fin des cours. Dispensés d'entrainement car les examens étaient pour la semaine d'après, ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans leur salle de classe déserte avant de rentrer chez eux.

« Dis, Shin-chan, t'aurais pas pu le coller ton château de cartes ? » Alors qu'il approchait le doigt, il reçut un violent coup sur le poignet qui le dissuada de s'approcher de l'objet sacré.

« Ça perdrait tout son sens si je faisais une telle chose. »

« Mais un château de cartes est un château de cartes ! Je vois pas la différence ! »

« Bakao ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. »

« Ah ? »

Assis sur sa chaise son torse appuyé contre le dossier, le faucon se hissa pour se rapprocher du numéro neuf, ce dernier restant interdis mais ne reculant pas non plus. Lentement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, chastement, avant que le brun ne se recule, un peu trop tôt au goût du vert.

« Et ça, tu le comprends toi ? » Il reçut un regard émeraude interrogatif, il sourit. « Pour moi aussi c'est encore un peu flou. On réessaie pour voir ? »

Les cartes volèrent, soudain dénuées d'intérêt quelconque, pour libérer la main avide qui vint se poser sur le corps désiré et briser les trop longs centimètres le séparait du sien. Midorima avait besoin de passer son stress de cette journée éprouvante à faire tenir ce château debout. Mais l'essentiel était que rien de dramatique ne s'était produit, et son briquet Myu-Myu était sain et sauf dans la poche de son pantalon.

Oh que non, il ne dirait jamais à Takao que les scorpions étaient douzième ce Vendredi-là, et que sachant qu'il refuserait de garder avec lui son objet chanceux du jour avec lui, il avait prétendu qu'il était celui des cancers. Mais même s'il demeurait à présent ruiné au sol, vu comment c'était parti, il veillerait à présent personnellement au bien-être et à la sécurité de son faucon…

* * *

Aaaaah, j'ai galéré pour savoir comment clore ce texte (avec l'heure qui tournait, et qui m'affichait un cruel 23:57 qui me foutait le stress), mais j'ai réussi à pondre un truc franchement pas mal, c'est pas cool ça ? 8D Mais franchement, même si c'est pas mon couple préféré, ils restent incroyablement choux ces deux-là, même en canon en plus, de quoi vouloir me tuer… !

Si ça vous a plu, ou pas, si vous voulez juste savoir combien d'étages avait le château de cartes de Shin-chan, laissez une review !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	19. Juste pas Juste

Yollo !

Alors, pour cet OS, je vous préviens je suis partie en live xD, surtout parce qu'avec le thème « Juste » et mon pote trop pervers, j'ai dirigé mon idée sur Aomine, mais aussi parce que l'heure fut assez chaotique, j'ai fini par pondre un truc assez absurde, mais où le mot « Juste » figure (c'est déjà bien). Mais le pire, c'est bien que je l'aie fini à temps ! Ah, ça arrive les miracles des fois UwU.

Bref, je vous laisse lire ce… Ce truc xD. **Ratin T pour sous-entendu de trucs pas très chatoliques** , mais c'est assez… « Si tu veux voir, tu en vois », on va dire… *mdr*

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages sont à Fujimaki-sama. Ah, et personne veut acheter mon cerveau ?_

* * *

 _Juste Pas Juste._

* * *

Aomine était _juste_ en train de s'amuser !

Mais _évidemment_ , Satsuki ne voyait pas ça comme ça. Il fallait _toujours_ qu'elle dramatise. Elle était _obligée_.

« C'est bon Satsuki, tu fais chier là ! »

Mais la rose de l'écoutait pas, elle ne l'écoutait _plus_. Plus depuis qu'il avait fait cette _énorme connerie_. Même si lui ne voyait franchement pas que c'en était une. Sérieusement, pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur _lui_ ?

Et maintenant il devait supporter sa plantureuse manager faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente du Directeur. Bon ok, c'était peut-être _un peu_ grave, mais _juste_ un peu !

« Oï Satsuki, sérieux tu me donne le vertige là ! »

Gagné, la jeune fille s'assit enfin. Mais elle se mit à lui envoyer d'étranges regards. Quoi _encore_?

« J'arrive quand même pas à y croire. »

« A croire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix mi-ennuyée mi-énervée.

« Que t'aie fais _ça_ … »

Oh.

Non.

Terrain glissant, sujet tabou. Il savait de quoi son amie d'enfance voulait parler et il ne voulait pas en parler. Surtout pas à elle. Enfin, techniquement elle était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux et devant qui il se montrait le plus, mais c'était justement ça qui le gênait le plus.

« Ouais bon bah ça va, on va pas en faire un plat. »

« AH ! »

« QUOI ?! » Il avait sursauté au cri de la rose, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement ?!

« JE LE SAVAIS ! »

« Savais quoi ?! »

« Que ça te gênais d'en parler ! »

…

Et merde.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? »

« Tu rougis ! »

« Je rougis pas ! Et pis avec mon teint c'est pas possible ! »

« Si j'le vois ! »

« S'il vous plait… » Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent devant l'homme qui se tenait face à eux et se remirent correctement assis sur leurs chaises. « Le directeur vous attend. »

Ils se levèrent alors et entrèrent dans le bureau, devant le directeur qui tentait de rester professionnel mais qui visiblement était aussi mal-à-l'aise que le basané…

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, l'entretien fut vite expédié. L'adulte avait cherché ses mots pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de lâcher un "ne recommencez plus" et les congédia. Faisant quelques pas dans le couloir le bleu s'arrêta et lâcha un des plus gros soupirs de toute sa vie. Il avait sérieusement eu chaud là ! S'il s'était éternisé il y serait resté tellement il aurait eu honte ! Et puis merde, depuis quand ça le gênait des trucs comme ça ?!

« Je t'avais prévenu, Dai-chan ! »

« Hein ? Tu m'as prévenu de rien du tout ! »

« Si je t'ai dis de faire attention avec Tetsu-kun ! Imagine si on vous avait vu tous les deux, il aurait eu des problèmes aussi ! »

« Ouais tu parles, ce lâcheur a pas hésité à utiliser sa _Misdirection_ pour se barrer et me laisser comme ça en train de… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sentant une véritable surchauffe lui monter au visage. Il se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?!

Et pourquoi il s'en rendait compte que maintenant bordel ?!

Plus loin, la porte du bureau du Directeur s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais alors que les deux amis s'attendaient à voir l'homme en sortir et détaler, c'est une petite silhouette qu'ils connaissaient bien qui marcha vers eux.

« A…A-a-a-a-a-Akashi ? »

« T'étais dans le bureau du Directeur ?! »

S'arrêtant une seconde, le rouge les regarda, chacun son tour, puis continua sa route, les dépassant, tout en arrangeant discrètement la cravate de son uniforme…

Finalement, Aomine préférait ne pas savoir la véritable raison du mal-aise de M. le Directeur…

« Aomine-kun. »

« AAAAAH ! »

« Tetsu-kun ! Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? » Alors que la rose n'avait depuis un bon moment plus peur des apparitions inopinées du bleuté, le plus grand lui n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

« Tetsu, j't'ai déjà dis de… ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Ah oui, cet entretien avec… HEY MINUTE, s'il était là depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi il était pas venu se taper le pseudo-savon avec lui ?! Ce lâche ! Boudant, il répondit vaguement.

« Rien d'important… »

« Sûr ? »

« Ouais. Il m'a juste dit de plus le refaire… » Se rendant compte de la connotation de ce qu'il disait, il baissa le regard vers celui céruléen du plus petit… Et il en eut des frissons.

Suçotant la paille de son milk-shake sorti de nulle part, ses grands yeux pas si innocents que ça lui disaient clairement « Oh, si tu crois si bien t'en tirer seulement parce que c'est le Directeur qui le dit… J'ai encore beaucoup à te faire, mon petit Daiki… » _Le petit Daiki_ déglutit difficilement.

Mais en même temps c'était de sa faute à lui si, alors qu'ils _le faisaient_ , la porte s'ouvrant devant un surveillant alerté par le bruit (les gémissements relativement virils du basané) le passeur fantôme avait endossé sa peau de fantôme et s'était taillé en vitesse, le laissant seul dans une position des plus compromettantes…

C'était pas _juste_ ça !

* * *

…Oserait-je faire une note de fin ? xD Bon c'est con de demander je suis en train d'en faire une là… Hum, ah ! Pour le truc d'Akashi j'ai sorti ça d'un doujin dont je ne citerais pas le nom et qui est interdit aux âmes chastes et mineures (oui je suis vraiment perverse), et… Vous avez bien comprit ce qu'il s'est passé avec Aomine et Kuroko ? Même pour moi j'ignore si je l'ai bien sous-entendu ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me le dire ! (LaMeufQuiVeutGratterDesRevivews -mais pas du tout !)

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBuillisée de Service._


	20. La Légende

Ohayo, oyasumi, itterasshai ! /SBAFF.

Bon. J'imagine que vous serez d'accord si je vous dis que ce recueil aurait été indigne de KnB si je n'avais pas parlé de CE GARS, vous savez ? ZE BOSS MLTICOLORE qu'on aime tous 8D, bah cet OS lui est dédié, même s'il apparait pas dedans. Et encore une fois… Je pars en live xD en tout cas tout ce qui est dit dans ce texte ne reflète aucunement ma vision de ce perso (que j'adore tout bonnement) hein uwu. Ah, et le thème est « Autorité » (oui, j'ai réussi à ne pas écrire sur Akashi, ni Kasamatsu, incroyable non ? 8D /SBAFF x2)

Bref, bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages (_ _surtout celui-là) sont à Fujimaki-sama._

PS : J'aime le titre de cet OS, j'en ferais peut-être une fic à part tiens~…

* * *

 _La Légende, Au-Delà de la Génération des Miracle._

* * *

C'était une soirée comme ils avaient appris à en organiser de temps en temps, depuis la fin de la Winter Cup de leur première année lycée. Leurs rivalités était toujours là, mais c'était une rivalité saine, et ils avaient appris à la mettre de côté lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sur un terrain.

Cette fois ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Kise, dont les parents étaient partis à un Gala à l'extérieur de la ville et comptaient passer la nuit dans un hôtel proche, pour ne rentrer que le lendemain dans la matinée, leur laissant donc la maisonnée pour eux.

« Et Tetsu, tu te souviens du soir où on s'est rencontré ? Satsuki avait cru que le gymnase était hanté ! »

« Toi aussi tu l'as cru en entrant, Aomine-kun. »

« Que… »

« Sérieusement ? Aominecchi ?! »

« Rah ça va, te fiche pas de ma gueule Kise ! »

« Kurochin a pas du tout de présence, ça m'a fait peuuuur la première fois ! »

« Tu n'est qu'un gamin, Murasakibara. Et arrête de manger sur le lit il y a plein de miettes partout. »

« C'est pas grave, c'est le lit de Midochin. »

« QUOI ? »

« Midorima, pas la peine de crier, nous n'aurons qu'à changer les draps. »

« Mais, Akashi… »

« Je veux savoir c'que vous vous dites/faites dans les vestiaires ! »

Un silence complet s'installa dans la modeste chambre, tous les regards colorés dirigés vers la seule jeune fille du groupe. Cette dernière sourit, gênée.

« Avec tout le brouhaha, je pensait que personne ne m'entendrait… » La seconde d'après, chacun avait détourné son attention, à son plus grand soulagement.

« ça m'a rappelé quand quelqu'un faisait une gaffe devant Nijimura-senpai… »

Le sang de la Génération des Miracles se glaça, à l'exception de celui de Kise, et on put sentir la pièce perdre quelques degrés en température.

« Eeeeh ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est qui ce Nijimura ? »

« C'est… »

« C'était, Aomine, c' _était_ … » Mais personne n'en voulut au basané, ils auraient certainement fait la même erreur, tant les souvenirs étaient encore ancrés… Au final le plus courageux fut Kuroko, ils tournèrent vers lui un regard peiné, ça ne devait pas être facile…

« C'était notre capitaine, Kise-kun. »

« Ah ? Je pensais qu'Akashicchi avait toujours été capitaine ! »

Tous échangèrent des regards, ils auraient aimé…

« Hélas non. » Répondit finalement Midorima, remontant ses lunettes, quelques perles de sueur commençant à perler sur son front, sous ses mèches vertes. Ils parvinrent à transmettre leur mal-être au blond.

« H-hey, c'était vraiment si terrible que ça ? » Si tôt annoncé, il regretta cette question. Il pouvait lire dans les regards dirigés vers lui tous les souvenirs des mois de torture insoutenable qu'ils avaient vécu…

« Il était… » Ne tenant plus, Momoi fondit en larmes, se réfugiant dans les bras puissants de Murasakibara qui lui aussi avait un regard douloureux.

« …Il confisquait les bonbons. »

« …Il laissait pas dormir. »

« …Il jetait les objets chanceux. »

« …Il *biiiiiiiiiip*… »

« …Il refusait les câlins… »

« …Il… Voyait tout le monde… »

Kise les regarda, les uns après les autres, ayant du mal à y croire. Ils étaient sérieux ? Et qu'avait dit Akashi au juste, il n'avait même pas pu entendre ! Midorima voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces, il partit dans un coin de la pièce déprimer sur ces horribles journées qu'il avait passé à être malchanceux, Akashi, fermant les yeux sous la douleur, annonça alors.

« …Il était autoritaire. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence mortel, entrecoupés par les marmonnements désespérés du shooter et les pleurs de la manager, les autres faisant leur deuil dans un silence peiné, le tout devant un Kise plus que médusé.

* * *

HA ! Je vois vos têtes bizarres là ! Vous vous demandez tous… CE QU'A PU DIRE AKASHI A LA PLACE DU BIIIIIIP ! Eh bien… Je l'ignore 8D faut aller lui demander directement, mais… J'ai pas eu le temps, mais si vous voulez allez-y hein ! Et dites-moi la réponse (ou vos hypothèses) par reviews ! (#LaMeufQuiGratteDesReviewsLeRetour -j'jai dit naaan QAQ !)

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	21. Mistake

Hello !

Je vous viens hors nuit pour vous présenter cet OS… Que j'avais complétement oublié xD ! En fait je n'avais pas eu le temps de le finir lors de la dernière nuit, ni avant le mercredi d'après, date limite pour les textes entrant dans le résumé (mais si vous connaissez pas vous devez pas trop comprendre, laissez tomber c'est pas important o3o), et donc quand je l'ai fini je l'ai mis de côté, et ai fini par le zapper… Mais je rattrape cette erreur aujourd'hui ! C'est marrant, parce que le thème est justement « Erreur », dingue non ?

Bref, je vous laisse lire !

PS : le couple est un peu (juste un peu) spécial, mais je pense qu'avec moi vous en avez bouffé o/, **rating T** par prudence, et pour langage vulgaire, mais rien de terrible, franchement.

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages reviennent à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 _Mistake_

* * *

C'était une erreur. Une terrible erreur.

C'était tout ce que Kasamatsu était capable de se dire, fixant sans regarder le plafond, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait.

Il était entré à l'université depuis quelques mois déjà, s'était adapté comme il le pouvait au rythme et à l'environnement radicalement différent du lycée. Il s'était également rapproché d'anciens joueurs de clubs qu'il avait autrefois affrontés, un peu trop rapproché…

Tournant lentement la tête posée sur l'oreiller sombre, il put voir une touffe de cheveux noirs dépasser de la couverture, son propriétaire lui tournant le dos, lui prouvant durement qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et que les images brouillées mais tout de même assez explicite de la nuit qui lui étaient revenus en mémoire au réveil n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Il se sentait bizarre, il avait un peu de mal à penser, une migraine et l'estomac retourné…

Une gueule de bois.

Se levant, il fut à la fois pris de vertige et d'une douleur aux reins qui le firent grimacer et manquèrent de le faire rendre le contenu alcoolisé de son estomac sur le lit. Il fit de son mieux vers ce qu'il reconnut approximativement comme une salle de bain et s'y enferma, vomissant dans la cuvette pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de se laver et de se laisser glisser dos contre la porte. Il avait décidément fait une grosse connerie…

« Yukio-kuuuun ? » La voix à la fois mielleuse et aigüe arriva à ses oreilles à travers la porte, il déglutit difficilement. Il aurait du mal à lui faire face après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il était un homme, et il n'allait pas se dégonfler. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, se retrouvant face à son amant d'une nuit.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est pas bien d'accaparer la salle de bain ! »

« Va te faire, c'était urgent. »

« J'aimerais bien, mais je pense que ça tournerait comme hier… » Le brun se gela à l'allusion. Cet enfoiré… Le laissant entrer dans la salle d'eau, il revint dans la chambre et tenta de retrouver ses vêtements… Qu'il trouva éparpillés sur le chemin entre le lit et la porte d'entrée du petit studio. Aucun doute que la nuit avait été chaude, il eut une grimace dégoutée à cette pensée; il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi quand il était saoul, il devrait plus se surveiller la prochaine fois, et y aller avec Kobori aussi…

S'habillant rapidement, il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement en vitesse pour ne pas avoir à plus longtemps supporter la tête du propriétaire, mais ce dernier en décida autrement.

« Yukio-kuuuun ? Tu t'en vas déjà ? J'aurais pensé qu'un petit déjeuner te tenterait ! »

« Tch, non merci. Rien que te voir me coupe l'appétit. »

« Yukio-kun c'est méchant ça ! »

« J'peux faire pire : rien qu'à te regarder j'ai envie de gerber ! »

Il savait qu'il avait fait une bourde, mais l'autre n'était pas non plus hors de cause, il l'accusait même d'avoir profité de lui et de son état pour lui faire ce qu'il voulait, et il n'était pas près de lui pardonner aussi facilement.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester encore un peu ? »

« Plutôt crever ! »

Sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il s'apprêtait à partir sans se retourner mais un détail clochait…

« Connard ! Où est la clef ?! »

L'autre laissa échapper un rire qui se voulait gêné, mais le brun savait parfaitement que ce n'était que de la comédie. Il pesta, énervé au possible, et s'approcha de l'autre.

« Cette putain de clef, donne-la moi. »

« Oh, tu veux revenir ? »

« Te fiche pas de ma gueule ! »

Kasamatsu n'avait jamais été connu pour sa patience, et cette fois de dérogeait pas à la règle. Il voulait sortir de là, et il en viendrait aux poings si c'était nécessaire. Son regard bleu planté dans celui noir de son vis-à-vis faisait bien passer le message, le propriétaire des lieux leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Du caaalme, je n'ai pas envie de me battre, je vais t'ouvrir. »

Se retenant de faire grâce au visage de l'autre avec son poing, il se recula et le laissa aller chercher la clef qui était quelque part dans la chambre, et franchement il se fichait bien où exactement elle pouvait être. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il déverrouilla habilement, le brun sur ses talons. Mais alors qu'il quittait la _prison_ au plus vite, une poigne le retint par le bras.

Un cri de colère quitta sa gorge alors qu'il tentait violemment de se libérer, mais la force de la prise lui parut incroyablement forte, il se retourna pour croiser le regard noir perçant.

« Putain mais lâche-moi, t'es lourd ! »

« Tu es à moi. »

« Hein ?! » Le sang lui montant à la tête et la vision rouge, l'ex capitaine ne voulait pas prendre le temps de comprendre exactement ce que voulait dire l'autre, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que c'était encore une fois de la pure merde.

« Arrête de raconter des conneries, lâche-moi ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

L'autre le rapprocha en tirant sur son bras captif, son regard se faisant encore plus perçant, plongé dans celui bleu-gris du brun. Inexplicablement, ce dernier sentit un frisson le parcourir. C'était quoi encore que ça ?!

« Personne, je dis bien personne ne posera la main sur toi, et tu n'as pas non plus intérêt à aller chercher ailleurs. Tu es à moi. »

« T'es cinglé ! Laisse-moi partir, enfoiré ! J'appartiens à personne, et encore moins à toi ! »

Un coup, sorti de nulle part, frappa son estomac et lui coupa le souffle, incapable de se défendre pendant deux courtes secondes, l'autre en profita pourtant pour le plaquer contre le mur. Son ton était menaçant, ne laissant aucune place à la plaisanterie. Une main releva le menton du brun qui glissait lentement le long du mur, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

« Tu as l'air de quelqu'un à fort caractère, tu n'hésite pas à en venir aux poings, mais au fond tu n'es pas très résistant; il est aisé de te briser, en sachant comment s'y prendre. Alors je te préviens encore une fois : tu es à moi, tu as intérêt à oublier toute autre relation, surtout avec le blondinet. »

La mention de Kise le fit sursauter, encore sonné par le coup puissant. En quoi ça concernait ce connard ? Et surtout : comment était-il au courant ? Il frissonna de dégout.

« Je suis au courant que tu l'aime, je suis au courant de tout à propos de toi. Mais ces sentiments ne dureront pas, je m'en assurerais. Reste sage ou tu le paieras cher, _il_ le paiera cher… »

L'autre s'écarta, le lâchant, rentra dans le studio et ferma derrière lui. De la rage mêlée à d'autres sentiments incompréhensibles et terriblement douloureux serrèrent la poitrine de Kasamatsu, alors qu'il se laissait glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol. Dans quel foutoir il s'était mit… C'était définitivement la pire erreur de sa vie.

« Enfoiré… Imayoshi… »

* * *

J'avoue, j'ai mis le titre en anglais juste pour faire genre, parce que juste « erreur » ça laissait trop comprendre que j'avais pas d'inspi °°. Soooo, pauvre Kasamatsu, ne ? Et si vous laissiez un commentaire pour lui dire de tenir le coup ?

Gode j'aime Kasamatsu.

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	22. Qui a la Plus Longue Baguette !

Hé ho ! Me revoilà, toujours pimpante et en forme comme chaque mois avec l'arrivage de cette nouvelle nuit du FoF ! *à donf*.

Cette fois, le thème donné était « Baguette ». J'avoue, je voulais faire quelque chose d'osé, mais…A la place je vous apporte quelque chose complètement nawak xD ne me frappez pas s'il vous plait, ou si tiens, ça m'apprendra. **Rating T** pour la peine !

J'vous dis bonne lecture ou je fuis ?

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages reviennent à Fujimaki-sama, en espérant avoir son pardon un jour…_

* * *

 _Qui A la Plus Longue… Baguette ?!_

* * *

Tout avait commencé si bêtement… Comme toujours quand l'idée venait d'un blond trop gamin aux crocs proéminents et au drive quasi-imparable.

« Hey hey les gars ! Et si on jouait à un jeu ? »

« Un jeu ? » Demanda Mibuchi, curieux, tout en portant son plateau repas à leur table habituelle, au réfectoire.

Ces derniers temps avaient été assez monotones, les entrainements routiniers, les cours qui n'étaient pas devenus intéressants par miracle (dommage), rajouté à ça le temps morose malgré l'été qui devait battre son plein partout ailleurs dans le pays, le petit soleil blond avait besoin de divertissement.

« Quoi comme jeu ? » Fit Nebuya, s'installant pour presque immédiatement se mettre à engloutir une de ses sept assiettes de viande.

« La courte paille ! »

Un silence passa dans le trio, le petit ailier continuant à sourire comme un idiot devant ses deux coéquipiers qui semblaient blasés au possible.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » Fit une voix polie derrière eux, les faisant presque sursauter s'ils n'avaient pas au préalable reconnu l'aura de leur capitaine, ce dernier leur souriant poliment. Ils hochèrent la tête avec un « évidemment » et lui firent une place pour qu'il y pose son plateau aux mets parfaitement équilibrés. Un bref regard sur celui de Nebuya le fit lâcher une remarque, presque inutile.

« Tu ne devrais pas manger autant de viande, Nebuya. » Auquel le concerné aurait bien voulu répondre si sa bouche n'était pas remplie, Akashi le devança alors en s'adressant aux autres.

« Vous avez parlé d'un jeu ? » Avant que Reo ne puisse lui dire que ce n'était rien, Hayama s'enflamma.

« Oui ! Je voulais qu'on joue à la courte paille ! »

« Ah ? »

C'était un jeu se basant en grande partie sur la chance, laissant un petit bout à la mémoire visuelle et à l'imagination, mais majoritairement cela restait de la chance. Le shooting guard voulut se frapper la tête.

« Laisse, Sei-chan ! Il fait l'idiot, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on joue à un jeu aussi idiot ! »

« C'est une bonne idée. » Le sourire intéressé qu'affichait le rouge le laissa statufié. Sérieusement ? « Enfin, si on y ajoute un gage, évidemment, sinon cela n'est pas assez attrayant. »

« C'est ce que je pensais ! Mais je cherchais justement un gage… » Fit Kotarô, se prenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index, semblant réellement plongé en pleine réflexion. _Si seulement il était capable de réfléchir_ , pensait Mibuchi, qui lança un regard à Nebuya. Mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à manger, _évidemment._

« Il faudrait quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire… » Visiblement, Akashi était dans le même était mais là, ce fut _ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser_ qui faisait peur au grand brun. Le rouge avait beau s'être calmé après la disparition de son alter-égo, il restait quelque peu… Imprévisible ? Lorsque le visage du capitaine s'illumina, il tenta de se calmer.

' _Allons, c'est Sei-chan, la personne la plus bien-pensée que j'ai jamais rencontrée, il ne balancera jamais un gage idio-'_

« Celui qui a la plus courte devra réussir vingt pénétrations dans mon cercle défensif ! »

Nebuya recracha son assiette, tandis que Reo s'étranglait en manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Ils reçurent un regard étonné… Ou plutôt deux.

Akashi s'était-il seulement rendu compte du terrible double-sens qu'on pouvait comprendre dans sa phrase ?! Visiblement non, et les deux bruns ne surent dire si cela était une bénédiction ou tout le contraire. Seul Hayama ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Mais sur quelle planète vivaient-ils ?

« Mais, Akashi, toi aussi tu joues avec nous ! Comment tu fais si tu gagnes ? »

« Je le ferais moi-même. »

« Tu vas te pénétrer ? »

Nouvel étranglement. Certains regards s'étaient tournés vers leur table. Que quelqu'un les fasse taire !

« Mais avec quoi on va remplacer les pailles ? »

« Des baguettes feront l'affaire ? »

« Ah, bonne idée ! Eikichi ! » Se saisissant d'une paire de baguettes jetables, le blond la donna au gorille qui comprit aisément ce qu'il avait à faire : d'une pression du poing, il cassa les deux fins bouts de bois pour en faire quatre morceaux. Sans entièrement les dévoiler, il en présenta la moitié aux autres. Excité, Hayama en tira une en premier, la masquant rapidement dans sa main en souriant comme un idiot.

Soupirant en essayant de se calmer, Reo en fit de même, sans le sourire. Il referma sa paume sur le bout de bois et par la même sentit une écharde le piquer. _'Super, il ne manquait plus que ça !'_ Manqua-t-il de s'écrier, mais on aurait encore dit qu'il faisait sa drama queen. S'il se blessait aux mains il ne pourrait plus faire ses beaux lancers à trois points !

Toujours avec son expression intéressée, Akashi suivit le mouvement, n'hésitant pas bien longtemps entre les deux petits bouts de bois présentés à lui. Le basané gardant donc la dernière pour lui. Prenant une inspiration, ils se montrèrent leurs morceaux en même temps… Et là ce fut trop pour Mibuchi.

« Attends, on va devoir le faire tous les trois ?! » Là, ce fut tout le réfectoire qui se fit silencieux. Le seul ayant obtenu un morceau plus long fut donc Akashi, alors même que cela défiait les lois de la logique si on prend en compte que les baguettes… Et puis qu'importe. Tout le monde les regardait d'un air pas très… Sain ?

C'était décidé, ils se garderaient de laisser Hayama jouer à ses petits jeux débiles en présence d'Akashi. Jamais !

* * *

Ouais ok, j'attends les pierres !

J'y suis allée fort, mais le délire revient aussi à mon pote ! *le point du doigt dans le vaste monde d'internet*, voilà !

Bon bah, si vous avez envie de me taper ou de me dire simplement ce que vous en avez pensé en tout sincérité, laissez une review !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	23. Le Sceau de la Fraternité

Me revoilà !

Troisième thème de la soirée, « Fraternité ». J'ai eu envie mais me suis retenue de me taper la tête contre un mur car je n'ai pas tout de suite pensé à Taiga et Tatsuya, j'aurais dû, hein ?

Bref, voici donc ce texte, et bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama. J'espère ne pas les avoir déshonoré dans cet OS._

* * *

 _Le Sceau de la Fraternité._

* * *

Himuro réfléchissait, sur le chemin du retour, après la défaite de Yôsen contre Seirin à la Winter Cup. Son estomac et sa joue le lançaient encore un peu, mais rien de grave, après tout il était habitué. L'incident avec ce rustre de Haizaki était vite passé aux oubliettes dans son esprit. Non, autre chose le préoccupait.

Taiga…

Il avait gagné, ils n'étaient donc plus frères… Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait répondu, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était faux. Parce que cette rivalité était importante, mais pas assez pour qu'ils brisent leur lien, non, ils pouvaient faire avec. Lui pouvait faire avec.

Il se sentait idiot d'avoir fait subir ça à son cadet de cœur, la douleur qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux, il s'en souvenait encore. Le rouge n'était pas d'accord, évidemment, comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Il n'était pas bouffé par la jalousie lui, il ne voulait que jouer…

Il se mordit la lèvre, le regard perdu dans le vide sombre de la route par la vitre du train les emmenant jusqu'à leur hôtel.

Il avait été jaloux, purement est simplement. Taiga avait fini par le dépasser, il le sentait, et en plus de ça il avait osé avoir pitié de lui car il était blessé et l'avait laissé marquer. Il n'avait pas pu supporter cela, ce jour-là, dans ce terrain de street basket par une journée ensoleillée.

Atsushi avait raison, il était pitoyable.

Sentant son poud battre dans sa joue meurtrie, il y porta le dos de sa main, frais, pour calmer la sensation désagréable, et se rappela soudain de quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient dû oublier avec le temps, car ils n'en avaient gardé aucun trace. Contrairement à ces fameuses bagues.

 _C'était par une journée ensoleillée, comme il y en avait beaucoup là où ils vivaient, au États-Unis. Ils s'étaient comme toujours réunis pour jouer au basket sur le terrain le plus proche. C'était l'été. C'était les vacances._

 _L'été, il faisait chaud. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient étonnés de voir un carré de ciment encore mou tout près du terrain, malgré les heures passées après qu'il ait été coulé. Kagami avait poussé un petit cri, faisant sursauter le brun._

 _« Il y avait une pousse d'arbre ici ! »_

 _« Eh ?! Tu es sûr ? »_

 _Mais le rouge était formel, il avait repéré une pousse d'arbre encore fragile, qu'il avait manqué d'écraser avec un ballon, quelques jours plus tôt. Et là, soudainement, un carré de ciment sans réelle signification se retrouvait à ce même endroit. Que cela voulait-il dire ? Cette énigme se posa dans leurs esprits d'enfants encore innocents._

 _« Qui est l'ordure qui a fait ça ? » Lança Taiga avec colère, mais son frère de cœur s'empressa de le calmer._

 _« On cherchera le coupable plus tard, pour le moment, il faut sauver l'arbre ! »_

 _« Tu as raison ! »_

 _De leurs petites mains maladroites, ils tentèrent de retirer la matière pour libérer la plante, créant ainsi un trou en son centre, qui laissait apparaitre la terre salie par le matériau, et, le plus important, la pousse d'arbre ployée en dessous. Aussi délicatement qu'ils le purent, ils l'extirpèrent et retirèrent tout le ciment recouvrant ses frêles feuilles._

 _Fiers de leur mission sauvetage réussie, ils se sourirent, et décidèrent de marquer leur passage. Ils enfoncèrent leurs poings sur le reste du ciment, y laissant leur empreinte._

 _Ils eurent le sentiment d'avoir accompli une grande chose ce jour-là, même si le mystère de ce carré de ciment resta entier, ils purent se dire qu'un arbre de plus allait pousser dans ce monde grâce à eux._

Un doux sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres de l'As sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Taiga ne devait probablement pas s'en souvenir, il se mit à imaginer sa tête lorsqu'il lui rappellerait cette histoire.

Sa main glissa dans sa poche, où se trouvait sa chaine avec la bague de leur fraternité. Il l'avait enlevée, mais il la gardait tout de même, il ne pouvait pas la jeter, tout bonnement pas. Mais il avait donné l'impression à son frère qu'il n'en voulait plus. Non décidément, il avait fait une bourde.

Mais il se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, ils avaient peut-être brisé la bague, mais il leur restait ce sceau, même s'il ne devait plus exister à présent…

« Dis Muro-chin, tu m'achète à manger quand on arrive ? »

Détournant son attention du paysage à peine visible pour la poser sur son géant de coéquipier, il remarqua immédiatement ses yeux encore légèrement gonflés, ses joues rosies et sa voix plus calme. Pourtant il ne semblait pas aller mal, seulement… Plus mature ?

Le brun sourit à nouveau. Non décidément, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère de les avoir battu, il avait appris à Atsushi ce qu'était la défaite, et avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui le ferait un jour réellement aimer le basket, il en était convaincu.

« D'accord Atsushi. » Il lui lança un regard doux, avant d'être pris d'une envie de faire un peu tourner son ami en bourrique. « Mais seulement parce que tu as l'air d'un chien battu ! »

« Ch'ui pas un chien battu ! »

La réaction au quart de tour lui arracha un léger rire. Il se sentait léger tout d'un coup, malgré la défaite.

Oui, au fond, ç'avait été un beau match, il avait eu l'occasion de se donner à fond. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

La prochaine fois il gagnerait. Il gagnerait contre son frère.

 _« On va appeler ça le sceau de la fraternité ! »_

 _« Ouah ça sonne bien ! »_

 _« Ouais ! …Dommage qu'on puisse pas l'emmener avec nous ! »_

 _« Faudra penser à autre chose la prochaine fois. »_

 _« D'accord ! » Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes._

 _« Hey, mais on peut toujours prendre une photo ! »_

 _« Bonne idée ! »_

Une fois rentré chez lui, Kagami n'était pas d'humeur à dormir, il fouilla un peu dans ses affaires et retomba sur un album photo de ses années aux USA. Pris d'un élan de nostalgie, renchérit pas son match de la journée, il se mit à le feuilleter.

Certains clichés étaient pris du temps de son arrivée, avec ses parents. D'autres par Alex, le montrant lui et Tatsuya en train de jouer ou de s'amuser. Tous ces souvenirs firent sourire l'As de Seirin, qui ne put cependant pas s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

Continuant de tourner les pages par mécanisme, il finit cependant par tomber sur un cliché qui le surprit. Il avait totalement oublié !

L'image montrait un carré de ciment avec au milieu, une plante encore jeune, tandis que sur les côtés étaient marqués des empreintes de poings, avec leurs noms gribouillés en latin à côté.

Un sourire prit place bien malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Qu'il pouvait être naïf à cet âge-là ! Il n'empêchait il s'était bien amusé ce jour-là, et puis…

« Le Sceau de la Fraternité, hein… »

Il se releva soudain, rempli d'espoir. Tatsuya devait avoir oublié ça, peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en servir pour renouer avec lui ! Oui, ça devait définitivement marcher. Et la prochaine fois qu'ils s'affronteraient, ça serait en tant que frères !

* * *

Et voilà ! Une petite histoire toute mignonne que j'aime bien ! Et vous, comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Dites-le moi en review !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	24. L'Odeur de l'Amour

Huoooh !

Alors là, c'est un texte assez…Sensuel, **rating M pour relation sexuelle entre deux hommes** , rien que ça. Bon, ce n'est pas du lemon très cru, mais tout de même. C'est un couple à la fois assez évident et plutôt peu exploité, étrange, mais c'est comme ça. Le thème est « Lavande ».

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama…*fuit*._

* * *

 _L'Odeur de l'Amour._

* * *

Ce que tout un chacun à Teiko imaginait lorsqu'on parlait de Murasakibara, c'était un grand dadet, un peu trop grand, paresseux et véritable goinfre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…

Car lorsqu'on demandait à Akashi ce qu'il retenait du Centre de la Génération des Miracles, il répondait, à la plus grande des surprises, son odeur. On pourrait peut-être dire que c'était pousser le bouchon trop loin, mais accordé à la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, et formellement aux paroles du capitaine, Atsushi sentait la lavande.

Bien sûr, il fallait faire vraiment attention pour s'en apercevoir, sous l'odeur de toute la nourriture qu'il engloutit à chaque minute de son existence, ou encore celle de la sueur parce que mine de rien, il était obligé de se donner un temps soit peu dans ses entrainements. Et cela ne changea pas, même au lycée, et ce le rouge pouvait l'affirmer, parce que lui avait encore la chance de se blottir dans les bras du géant lorsque ce dernier sortait de la douche.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de dormir ensemble, Aka-chin ? »

« Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? Tes parents sont d'accord pour que je passe la nuit ici, je ne vois pas le problème. »

« Tu comprends pas. » D'abord allongé sur le dos, le plus grand se fit basculer pour se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus du rouge. Ce dernier pouvait clairement sentir la douce odeur de l'eau de Cologne du violet, alors que ses cheveux venaient chatouiller ses joues et son front, le Centre lui faisant face, et se rapprochant d'ailleurs de plus en plus… « Je sais pas si je vais me retenir de te manger, même avec mes parents qui dorment à côté, Aka-chin… » Surpris, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, le nommé finit cependant par sourire, et passa ses bras autour du large coup de son coéquipier.

« Tu sais, les grands savent se contrôler pour ne pas faire de bruit. Tu peux être grand ce soir ? » Les larges mains étonnement douces caressaient ses flancs, remontant son t-shirt de nuit, frôlant sa peau pâle et son corps qui commençait à s'échauffer.

« C'est toi qui en auras le plus besoin, Aka-chin… » Cette dernière phrase soufflée, leurs lèvres s'unirent, le parfum de lavande envahissant les narines, l'esprit du rouge alors qu'il sentait les bras puissants le serrer comme s'ils voulaient les faire fusionner. La chaleur montait, les souffles brûlants se transformaient en faibles gémissements, retenus. Les lèvres du plus grand glissèrent sur le cou opalin, suçotant les clavicules, taquinant les tétons, tandis que le torturé faisait de son mieux pour étouffer les petits cris que son amant tentait de lui soustraire, comme dans un jeu, un défi, un affrontement. Soit, le rouge n'allait pas céder si facilement.

Les mains exploraient, découvraient, redécouvraient le corps offert avec à la fois réserve et abandon. Murasakibara aimait comment Seijûro se laissait faire dans ses bras sans pour autant se laisser aller complètement, mais ce qu'il aimait pardessus tout, c'était justement le faire craquer. Et il était bien décider à y parvenir, parents à côté ou non.

Il arriva finalement à un point sensible qui arracha un couinement au rouge malgré ce dernier. Se rendant bien compte de l'effet obtenu, le violet insista, mordillant, léchant l'intérieur des cuisses, alors que le capitaine de Rakuzan était réduit à se mordre le poignet pour ne pas faire de bruits.

Mais ce fut une toute autre histoire, lorsqu'ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses. A nouveau revenu tout contre lui, le parfum de lavande revint envahir l'air autour du rouge qui n'en devint que plus défaillant, alors qu'il sentait le plus grand s'insinuer en lui, lentement. Malgré leurs nombreuses fois précédentes et la minutieuse préparation que lui faisait subir son amant à chaque fois, cela restait quelque peu pénible, au début. Le souffle coupé, il restait immobile de douleur durant quelques secondes, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Mais ses efforts étaient bien vains lorsque son dominant se mettait à bouger.

Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, si ce n'était cette odeur de lavande omniprésente autour de lui, en lui. Il ne put relativement étouffer ses cris d'extase qu'en plongeant dans un oreiller, les mains cramponnées aux draps.

« Finalement, tu as réussi à être grand. » Fit Atsushi, caressant distraitement les cheveux framboise du plus petit, à moitié endormi dans ses bras.

« Mmh… » Fut sa seule réponse. Il était exténué, de son voyage jusqu'à Akita où le violet avait emménagé, il avait tout de même voulu profiter du peu de vacances qu'ils avaient en commun pour se voir, loin de Kyôto et de son père. Et pour tout dire il n'était pas déçu.

Lâchant un nouveau gémissement endormi, il se mouva légèrement pour caler son visage dans le creux du cou du plus grand, c'était là que l'odeur était la plus forte, elle en était presque assommante mais il n'en avait cure, il était devenu accro à ce parfum et avait besoin de sa dose.

Même si, soit, il en avait toute une collection secrète, variant entre eau de parfum, eau de toilette et déodorant, il n'arrivait jamais à trouver cette nuance-là. Celle du parfum mêlé à l'odeur propre de son amant.

Akashi aimait appeler ça l'odeur de l'amour, oui, ça collait assez bien.

* * *

Tada !

Et oui, encore un lemon avec Akashi ! J'ignore pourquoi mais notre Captain Red je le trouve vraiment très sensuel et tout, je dis pas que les autres le sont pas, mais lui tout particulièrement…Bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le confirmer ou infirmer !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	25. Chéri, On Mange Quoi ?

Yolo !

Voici un OS sur un couple… Peu connu, mais qui vaut le coup, et dont l'idée m'est d'ailleurs venue avec les copines du forum KnB FoF (lien sur mon profil) et j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour ce fow que je viens d'ouvrir et qui n'attends que vous !

Donc, avec ce thème « Omelette », qui m'a assez vite inspiré Midorima qui, selon son Wikia, est un mauvais cuisinier, mais à quel point ? xD Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama, je pense qu'ils y sont en sécurité, et c'est tant mieux pour eux._

* * *

 _Chéri, on Mange Quoi ?_

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient emménagé ensembles. Et pour tout dire…Ils ne pensaient pas que ça allait tourner comme ça, mais alors là _vraiment pas_ , aucun d'eux n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

« Euh…Shin, tu les as pris où les œufs ? »

« Du réfrigérateur- »

« Non mais dans le frigo y a des vrais œufs, je parle de ceux radioactifs dont tu t'es servi pour faire ce… Truc. »

Assis à leur table de salle à manger toute neuve, les deux hommes se regardèrent. Shin aurait bien rétorqué que du tact ne serait pas de trop, mais à cet instant il ne put qu'être d'accord. L'omelette, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, qui se tenait dans leurs assiettes avait approximativement la même couleur que ses cheveux, ce qui n'était, nous sommes d'accord, pas la couleur d'origine d'une omelette normale. Du moins si on n'y ajoute pas d'épinards.

Midorima n'avait pas ajouté d'épinards.

Le vert avait prévenu son compagnon dès le départ, il n'était pas doué en cuisine. Mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle… Catastrophe ? Le mot était faible. Il n'avait même pas daigné mettre les couverts et se demandait même pourquoi il avait servi deux assiettes, automatisme ? Très probablement.

Comme presque fascinés, le duo fixait la texture, entre le mousseux et le gélatineux.

« C'est pas possible, cette omelette vient de l'espace. »

« Daiki… »

« C'est vrai. »

De son côté, Aomine ne pouvait se convaincre qu'il s'agissait des mains de son amant, les mêmes qui s'emmêlaient aux siennes la nuit, qui avaient préparé cette chose, avec des ingrédients parfaitement sains -le vert était assez maniaque sur tout pour ne pas douter de la fraicheur des produits qu'il achetait lorsqu'il faisait le marché, et il avait fait le marché. La seule explication plausible était donc que l'omelette venait de l'espace.

« Tu regardes trop de films de science-fiction. »

« Trouve-moi une autre explication. »

« … »

Bon d'accord, présentement il n'en avait pas d'autre plus plausible, mais il n'allait pas emballer ça et l'envoyer à un laboratoire ! Quoique…

« Mais c'est pas le plus important là tout de suite. » Fit Aomine en se relevant.

« Ah ? Et c'est ? » Demanda le vert, le suivant du regard.

« Qu'il est midi et que j'ai faim ! » Contournant la table, le basané se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. Midorima devinait ce qu'il allait faire.

« Laisse la viande tranquille ! »

« Pourquoi faire, pour que tu nous la serve avec de la lave bleue de mars ? » Le médecin se tut, le pire était bien que ce n'était pas impossible.

Pourquoi avaient-ils emménagés ensemble déjà ? Ah oui, ils s'aimaient. Cela échappait parfois -souvent aux gens qui les connaissaient, que cela soit du temps du collège-lycée ou bien de leur travail, après tout, ils n'allaient tellement pas bien ensemble; tout le monde sait qu'il faut du bleu et du jaune pour donner du vert, n'est-ce pas ?! Enfin bref. Cela avait commencé lors de leur terminale, alors que Momoï avait poussé son ami d'enfance à prendre des cours particuliers avec le shooter qui n'avait pas pu lui refuser la faveur (à Satsuki hein, pas à Aomine, fallait pas rêver non plus), de là était venu un rapprochement totalement inattendu et indépendant de leur volonté (enfin, prétendaient-ils…), et après la remise des diplômes, le vert avait étonnement fait le premier pas. Aomine quant à lui avait réussi à être sérieux deux minutes et à ne pas lancer de blague foireuse pour lui annoncer lui rendre ses sentiments. Tout était parti de là.

Enfin, parti… Parti à la vitesse d'un escargot sous amphétamines, oui, mais parti, au moins. Ils avaient bien attendu, quoi, deux ans pour sauter le _cap_ , loin d'être surprenant de la part d'un _Tsundere_ comme Shintarô, ce fut la patience de Daiki qui laissa son amoureux sans voix, quand on disait que l'amour pouvait vous changer un homme… M'enfin, il avait tout de même eut peur que le basané ne le désirât pas, mais c'était vite passé lorsque la panthère s'était jetée sur lui, patiente, douce mais inquisitrice et parfois même soumise -mais parfois seulement.

Et au final, une fois tous deux avec un travail stable et un salaire convenable, l'un à l'hôpital, l'autre au commissariat, ils avaient décidé de franchir un nouveau pas ensemble : vivre ensemble.

Mais si au troisième jour, ils manquaient de mourir d'intoxication à un gaz mortel et extrêmement rare, Midorima devait avouer que c'était quelque peu _mal barré_.

« Attends… Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec ces œufs ? »

« Regarde et apprends. »

Se relevant, le vert s'approcha pour voir le bleu s'affairer à laver les œufs, après avoir mis une poêle sur le feu.

« Tant pis pour les patates, j'ai trop faim pour avoir la patience d'en préparer. » Il cassa habilement les œufs dans un bol pour les battre grossièrement, avant de les verser dans le contenant, faisant tourner ce dernier pour répartir l'appareil uniformément.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir le coup de main. » Fit remarquer le vert, sans connotation quelconque dans sa phrase, sauf peut-être un poil d'admiration, mais juste un poil.

« Quand on aime veiller jusqu'à pas d'heure en pleine adolescence, faut connaitre les bases de la survie. »

Traduction : quand on aime veiller et qu'on a un appétit d'ogre, il faut savoir se débrouiller sans avoir besoin de réveiller Môman. Shintarô, bien qu'il n'ait pas connu ça, parvenait à le concevoir.

« C'est pas que je suis doué en cuisine ou quoi que ce soit, mais je me débrouille. » Il lança un regard à son amant et, le prenant par surprise, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement, juste le temps d'une seconde, avant de sourire légèrement. « Je crois que c'est moi qui vais m'occuper des repas à partir de maintenant… » Se reculant légèrement, le vert désigna du doigt la poêle.

« Tes œufs ne seraient pas en train de brûler ? »

« Oh merde ! » Se dépêchant de retirer l'objet du feu, il chercha à constater les dégâts, mais ils n'étaient pas conséquents. Ces œufs n'auront pas été sacrifiés en vain. Mais le médecin considérait qu'ils avaient eu de la chance cette fois, si le brun continuait à être aussi tête en l'air, plus d'un plat seront à jeter à la poubelle, carbonisés, et il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des repas très élaborés non plus. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres.

Aurait-il assez d'argent pour engager un traiteur à vie ?

* * *

Franchement, je pense faire une suite. Après, est-ce que ça donnera une fic entière ou juste une succession d'OS, je l'ignore encore xD. Ah, et Aomine compte récolter des fonds pour apprendre à Shin-chan à cuisiner (parce qu'il veut trop le voir lui préparer de bons petits plats, macho comme il est), vous voulez donner une petite pièce ? 8D

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	26. Poison In My Veins

Et oué, j'en ai pas fini !

Cette fois je vous viens avec le thème « Venin », cousin de « Dard » que j'ai déjà fait il y a quelque mois mais que j'ai abordé de façon…Différente (et j'ai résisté à encore une fois parler de notre cheeeer capitaine de Tôô _adoré_!), ah, et je préviens, ce texte n'est pas joyeux. **Rating T** , plus par prudence mais soit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama…Non j'ai rien à ajouter cette fois oAo._

* * *

 _Poison In My Veins_

* * *

Kise savait qu'il avait tort. Il devait arrêter d'aimer ce type, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Tout avait commencé par un croisement de regard. Ce regard électrique, passionné, captivant, envoûtant… Une première goute de poison.

Au départ, c'était innocent. De l'admiration, mêlée au goût du défi qu'il s'était lancé de le battre, mais à chaque fois il se faisait écraser, et à chaque fois une partie de lui ne pouvait que le trouver encore plus _classe_. Il ne se lassait jamais de le regarder jouer, se mouvoir si rapidement, si souplement, comme si tout était simple pour lui. C'était ce qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir aussi, dans tous les autres sports qu'il avait tenté, mais là il se heurtait à un mur beaucoup trop haut.

C'était ce qu'il s'était toujours dit, jusqu'à arriver au lycée. Cette équipe, motivée, forte, soudée, elle comptait sur lui pour la mener au sommet, et il y comptait. Pourtant cela ne lui ôta pas son blocage si facilement. Il l'admirait toujours.

Il avait pensé qu'arrêter de le regarder avec des yeux brillants suffirait à lui ouvrir la porte de la victoire, ou du moins briserait le cadenas la retenant fermement close. Ce n'était pas si simple. Il avait échoué, encore. Pourtant il avait été si près du but, mais il avait commis une erreur, une simple erreur, qui avait fait s'écrouler tous ses efforts…

Si son capitaine était au courant, il le lui ferait payer cher, à coup sûr… C'était du suicide, il courrait à sa perte là, mais s'il était franc, il dirait qu'il s'en foutait royalement.

Ses lèvres courraient sur la peau tannée, la goûtant, la savourant, en même temps qu'il était bercé par les gémissements de son propriétaire.

Depuis quand il faisait ça ? Depuis qu'il avait craqué, et l'autre n'avait pas eu une once d'hésitation, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Un serpent n'hésite jamais à planter ses crocs dans sa victime pour y diffuser son venin mortel, surtout si sa proie a d'ores et déjà cessé de combattre. Oui, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup.

L'admiration avait mû en un sentiment plus fourbe, plus passionnel, plus tordu… L'avidité, le désir, l'empressement, toutes ces choses se bousculaient en lui dès qu'il l'avait dans le collimateur. Le simple son de sa voix était une drogue dure qui le faisait presque immédiatement planer, il ne pouvait alors plus se retenir.

Enfermés dans les vestiaires d'un quelconque lycée (il en avait oublié s'il s'agissait du sien ou de celui du bleu, et il n'en avait que faire), ils devaient le faire pour la x ième fois, tant il avait arrêté de compter. Il savait qu'il regretterait, il savait que ce n'était pas bien, il savait qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cette relation empoisonnée, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était trop bon.

Ses dents taquines prirent en otage un bout de chair sensible, arrachant un glapissement à leur victime qui le fit frissonner.

« Kise, enfoiré, t'y vas pas de main morte… »

« Comme si tu le faisais pour moi. »

Des insultes, des piques, des remarques désagréables étaient les seules choses qu'ils étaient capables de prononcer. Pas de douceur, ni de tendresse, aucun amour ne transparaissait dans leurs mots, dans leurs gestes; seulement de la hâte, de la faim.

Ce n'était en aucun cas une relation dont il aurait voulu, si on lui avait posé la question quelques semaines plus tôt, mais il avait plongé dedans malgré lui. Il avait pourtant rêvé d'un amour simple, romantique, doux, agréable au quotidien, quelque chose qui aurait duré et qui lui aurait fait croire que le monde pouvait être magnifique avec un seul être à nos côtés. Mais _il_ avait tout fait voler en éclat.

Un nouveau gémissement, il s'en était prit à un point sensible, il savait ce qui allait se produire à présent, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de prendre le dessus.

« Tu te crois tout permis ? »

 _Il_ n'aimait pas être dominé, et ce point sensible lui donnait toujours l'impression d'un peu trop se donner, alors il réagissait au quart de tour. Il le savait, pourtant il le mordait toujours là, comme si, au fond, il ne voulait pas le soumettre.

« Tu vas voir ! »

Il le retourna avec une telle facilité, il n'opposait pas de résistances; elle était inutile, tout ce qu'il récolterait serait des blessures, et il se ferait encore engueuler par son capitaine à l'entrainement. Un léger sourire sans joie passa sur ses lèvres, et s'il savait ? Ça n'était pas impossible après tout, avec les bleus et les morsures qu'il avait au début, avant d'apprendre comment se comporter avec cette bête sauvage, et tous les tickets de train qui ne menaient à l'académie Tôô envahissant son sac. Alors, il savait et il ne lui disait rien ? Il aurait bien imaginé le terminale lui foutre une claque et lui dire de se ressaisir, qu'il foutait sa vie en l'air avec un type pareil, et qu'il ne risquait pas d'être heureux.

Heureux…Il n'y croyait plus trop, il en rêvait encore parfois, mais il pensait de moins en moins à le toucher. Le venin se diffusait dans ses veines à une vitesse folle, il allait bientôt totalement succomber…

Ah, une idée dingue venait de s'immiscer dans son esprit. Et si… Et si son capitaine tentait de le sortir de là, il pourrait appeler ça un antidote, non ? Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres, attirant l'attention de la panthère qui cessa de dévorer ses flancs. Il devait le prendre pour un cinglé à rire comme ça. Il passa une main distraite dans les courts cheveux bleus, non, c'était déjà foutu. Le venin de la bête l'avait fait prisonnier, pas même le plus preux des chevaliers avec une pée en or ne pourrait le sortir de là.

Il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Le pire ? Il aimait ça.

* * *

Huh, si je vous disais que je n'arriverais probablement jamais à voir l'AoKi de façon… Joyeuse, je vous étonnerais ? En plus j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sous entendre du KiKasa, parce que Kasamatsu est tellement un sauveur parfait, et peut-être pas si impuissant que le blond pourrait le penser… Huh, ça annonce une suite ça, non ? J'attends vos avis 8D *file*.

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	27. L'Embuscade

'Hayo !

Alors, cette fois j'ai (tenté) d'écrire quelque chose sur le thème « Embuscade ». ça a pas été facile, je vous assure x') plusieurs idées mais l'impossibilité des les écrire, c'était horrible, mais j'avais un but: caser ce couple ! Toujours dans mon opération « caser des gens avec d'autres gens qu'on les a jamais vu avec de toute l'histoire du fandom (ou presque) », voici cette fois… Huh, je dis pas ! (Je dis jamais, s'agirait de vous habituer un peu xD.

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages reviennent à Fujimaki-sama…le jeu à son créateur o/._

* * *

 _L'Embuscade_

* * *

Impossible de s'en sortir, ou très peu de chances. Il était bloqué.

« Merde ! »

Toutes les issues étaient fermées, s'il voulait passer ça allait être par un trou de souris. Mais s'il restait, il perdrait tout ce qui lui restait. Il devait le faire, il devait réussir.

Serrant fort son fusil contre lui, il s'engagea dans le passage étroit, oublié par l'ennemi car en principe personne ne pourrait s'y infiltrer, mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer sa petite taille, même si d'ordinaire il aurait piqué une mini crise à cette remarque, ce n'était pas dans une situation aussi désespéréer que la sienne qu'il allait faire un fromage.

Le passage était réellement étroit, il pouvait sentir ses épaules frotter contre les murs, et passer sur le côté serait pire avec son sac à dos et tout son attirail. D'un revers de manche sale il s'essuya le front, il devait tenir bon jusqu'à la sortie, car une fois là-bas, la victoire serait sienne.

« Allez, je peux, je _vais y arriver_ ! » Toutes ces rudes années d'entrainement ne pouvaient pas être vaines, ni la perte de ses compagnons. Fermant les yeux un instant, il eut une pensée pour eux, ses compagnons tombés au combat. Moriyama, qui avait si fièrement combattu, avait été prit au piège par un plantureux atout adverse; il n'oublierait jamais son sourire. Kobori, ce grand dadet au cœur tout aussi énorme, qui avait succombé en tentant de les protéger à son propre péril lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en sous-nombre face à l'ennemi; ses mots rassurants resteront gravés dans sa mémoire. Hayakawa, malgré ses défauts, restait un fidèle compagnon, dont des fourbes abusèrent de la naïveté pour l'attaquer par derrière; il se souviendra de son défaut de langue qui le rendait incompréhensible. Nakamura, si calme, si lucide, malgré ses étranges lubies, avait pourtant tout prévu, sauf un éboulement qui le laissa à découvert trop longtemps; il gardait ses lunettes avec lui pour les lui rendre… Et enfin Kise, cet idiot blond qui pourtant était incomparable au combat, personne ne lui tenait tête, si ce n'était ce fichu gars aux sourcils bizarres; il s'était juré de le venger.

Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas lâcher là, il devait absolument vaincre, pour tous ses amis. Il vaincrait…

« Bouh ! »

Un sursaut suivi d'un bon en arrière pour s'éloigner du danger, mais il se retrouva bloqué par… Un sac ? Il avait été laissé là exprès pour lui bloquer le passage, il retourna un regard enflammé à celui qui se tenait devant lui.

« Merde, une embuscade ! »

« Eh ouais, désolé ! »

Visiblement ses mouvements avaient été prédis à l'avance, cet homme l'avait attendu ici tout ce temps. Mais comment… ?

« Hey mec, t'es pas le seul à être _petit_! »

Merde et re merde ! Lui qui pensait que personne ne le suivrait en passant par ici !

« Adios, amigos ! »

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement, c'en était fini… Il s'excusa mentalement auprès des autres. C'était la fin de l'équipe Kaijô…

« Yeah, on a gagné la partie ! »

Les lumières s'allumèrent, et tous les couchés se levèrent dans la pièce, certains célébrant leur victoire, les autres serrant les dents.

Equipe Shûtoku: 1 – Equipe Kaijô: 0.

Ils avaient pourtant fait du chemin, mais les orange avaient vaincu les bleus. Leur erreur, ils la connaissaient tous: ils étaient tombés à court de paint ball.

Kasamatsu voyait tout le monde quitter la salle, se débarrassant de son équipement, tandis que lui tentait de se mouvoir pour se sortir de là. C'était que ce passage était fichtrement exigu !

« Besoin d'aide, camarade ? »

« Putain Takao, sors-moi de là, et on est pas camarade ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas je suis au regret de te dire que je ne peux rien faire pour toi… » Le capitaine serra les dents et lança.

« Oï arrête tes conneries, enlève ce sac ! »

« Comment tu veux que je le fasse ? Il est derrière toi, je vais devoir te marcher sur la tête ! »

En effet, c'était un problème de taille.

« La sortie est juste derrière toi. »

« Encore faudra-t-il que tu me _passe sur le corps_ ! » Le plus âgé roula des yeux.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment franchement ? Allez, aide-moi au moins à enlever ce fichu sac accroché à mon dos que je me sente plus léger. »

« Ok, ok ! »

S'approchant le Faucon passa ses mains sur les flancs de son ainé, tentant de dégrafer les attaches à sa taille et ses hanches (c'était que ce faux matériel était réaliste, le poids y était !), tout en bénissant par la pensée son capitaine pour l'idée génialissime qu'il avait eu.

Un pseudo entrainement militaire dans un jeu de simulation plus vrai que nature pour s'endurcir autant musculairement que mentalement pour le prochain match, y avait pas à dire, c'était kiffant.

Encore plus quand c'était l'équipe de Yukio qui avait accepté de les affronter.

Ah, il n'y avait pas à dire, il ne fallait pas provoquer le capitaine de Kaijô sans devoir rendre des comptes ensuite. La Team bleue avait été difficile à battre, sans aucun doute, Shin-chan affirmerait probablement que leur victoire revenait à son lucky item du jour, aussi imposant qu'handicapant durant un tel jeu, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de gagner, alors personne ne râlait.

Durant sa manœuvre, il ne se gêna pas pour balader ses mains un peu partout sur le corps chaud et imposant du plus âgé, qui n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

« Merde Takao, c'est franchement pas le moment ! »

« Ah, tu trouve ? Moi au contraire, je trouve que cet endroit exigu avec personne autour est parfait ! Ça te dit vraiment pas, une petite partie _bonus_ ? »

« Non merci ! »

« Rooh allez, fais pas ton effarouché, on en est pas à notre premier coup tous les deux… »

C'était ce genre de phrases qui avaient le don de mettre le capitaine dans tous ses états, autant dire que ça ne ratait jamais, et Takao le savait.

« Bordel bouge ! Les joueurs suivants vont arriver ! »

« Pas tant qu'on a pas rendu l'équipement. »

« Alors on ferait mieux de se dépêcher ! »

« Rien ne presse, on a fini la partie plus tôt… »

Se rapprochant de plus en plus, le meneur parvint à voler un baiser à son aîné, faisant monter le rouge aux joues de ce dernier qui l'écarta comme il put.

« Takao… »

« Yu-chan~… » Nouvelle montée de rouge.

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Malheureusement pour le faucon, Kasamatsu avait raison, un tel endroit n'était pas adapté, surtout que leurs équipes devaient les attendre, et cela se confirma assez vite.

« Takao, on rentre. »

« Captain, dépêche-toi de sortir de là, on t'attend ! » Ils soupirèrent, l'un de déception, l'autre de soulagement, et parvinrent finalement à s'extraire du passage. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se quitter à la sortie de la salle de jeux.

Mais Takao n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, la semaine prochaine ils avaient une nouvelle partie de prévue, de basket cette fois, et il avait déjà tout prévu pour que cette fois, son Yu-chan ne puisse pas se dérober si facilement des vestiaires…

* * *

Huh, trois essais différents, pour finalement finir avec ce truc x') j'ai essayé de coller au mieux au thème, j'ignore si ça le fait ou pas, vous pourriez pas m'éclairer, please~ ? *puppy eyes*.

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
